


Never trouble your boss

by Karlchen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karlchen/pseuds/Karlchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„.. unterbrich mich nicht wenn ich mit dir rede. Hör zu, du siehst zu, dass du eine neue Ausbildungsstelle bekommst! Wenn nicht, ziehst du wieder hier her!“ (Korrasami)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hopeless

**Author's Note:**

> Huhu ihr Lieben,  
> da bisher nur englische Fanfics hier existieren, hoffe ich, dass ihr auch mit etwas deutschem eure Freude habt :)

„Du hast schon wieder deine Ausbildung verloren? KORRA!“ man vernahm eine kurze Pause aus dem Hörer während eine Braunhaarige diesen weit von sich weghielt und trotzdem alles problemlos hören konnte.  
Man konnte ein aufgebrachtes Schnaufen vernehmen und erkannte sehr gut, dass die Person auf der anderen Seite des Hörers schwer mit sich rang herunter zu kommen. „Das war jetzt die zweite Ausbildung die du in den Sand geschossen hast und -“ , „Tenzin ich-“ promt wurde Korra unterbrochen als sie gerade ansetzen wollte: „.. unterbrich mich nicht wenn ich mit dir rede. Hör zu, du siehst zu, dass du eine neue Ausbildungsstelle bekommst! Wenn nicht, ziehst du wieder hier her!“ und schon vernahm man nur noch ein gleichmäßiges Tuten des Handteils welches durch eine zitternde Hand auf den Tisch gelegt wurde.

„Du bist so am Arsch … „


	2. Take a break ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, 
> 
> ich hab nie damit gerechnet gleich nach 2 Stunden schon solch eine Reaktion zu bekommen   
> Dafür das das hier eine englische Seite ist   
> Aber es freut mich natürlich riesig   
> Und deswegen gibt es jetzt auch gleich schon das nächste Kapitel   
> Viel Spaß euch :)

„Halt die Klappe Mako“ deprimiert ließ die 17 Jährige ihren Kopf auf den Tisch fallen welcher mit einem dumpfen 'Plopp' aufkam und sich zwei Arme vor diesem verschränkten.   
„Wenn ich keine neue Ausbildung finde bin ich geliefert... Das war die einzige Bedingung zum Ausziehen. Eine Ausbildung... So schaffe ich es doch nie für mich aufzukommen“ tief durchatmend hob und sank sich der Oberkörper des Mädchens wieder.  
„Wohl eher die Ausbildung behalten~“   
Mit einem bösen Blick zu der zweiten Person am Tisch erhob sich der Kopf der Braunhaarigen. „Du bist nicht hilfreich Bolin“. Sofort fing der junge Mann an zu beschwichtigen. So hatte er das doch gar nicht gemeint.   
Aber im Allgemeinen war es doch ein wenig lustig wie Korra es sich immer wieder mit ihren Arbeitgebern verscherzte. Die junge Frau war erst 19 Jahre alt und hatte nun schon innerhalb weniger Monate ihre zweite Ausbildung verloren weil sie sich einfach nichts sagen lassen konnte.   
„Ach komm Korra... du schaffst das, wir finden etwas für dich. Lass den Kopf nicht hängen. Wir werden dich schon nicht hängen lassen. Endlich ist hier mal ein wenig Leben in der Wohnung!“ voller Optimismus kamen die Worte aus dem jüngeren gesprudelt.   
„Leben war hier auch schon vorher drin Bolin, aber jetzt muss ich nicht mehr auf dich alleine aufpassen sondern auf euch beide“ kam es ein bisschen genervt von Mako welcher hochkonzentriert schien. So grimmig wie er gerade rüber kam war er eigentlich gar nicht. Obwohl, wenn er es zugeben musste dann war die Anfangszeit, als Korra zu ihnen in die Wohnung zog, schon sehr anstrengend. Eigentlich hatten die Jungs die Wohnung alleine und Mako konnte sich diese mit seinem Job auch locker leisten. Aber seinem Bruder war es schlichtweg zu langweilig in der geräumigen Behausung. Und er musste zugeben, er hatte es nicht abgelehnt wenn jemand mit im Haushalt half. Und das konnte Korra. Auch wenn sie sich nebenbei von vielen Dingen ablenken ließ. Oder ihr Hund schneller wieder Haare verlor wie man saugen konnte.   
Aber das wichtigste, sie waren ein echt eingespieltes Team wenn es darauf ankam. So schnell wollte er die Braunhaarige dann doch nicht gehen lassen.   
Da konnte man auch das kleine Detail vergessen das sie zusammen mit seinem Bruder doch jede menge Unfug im Kopf hatte und sie sich beide oft wie kleine Geschwister aufführten und dabei auch mal eine Vase oder etwas anderen, schönes kaputt ging.  
„Als wenn du noch ohne uns leben könntest~“ ein kurzes Lachen umspielte Korras Lippen und Bolin stimmte mit ein: „Richtig! Wenn Korra geht, gehe ich nämlich mit!“.   
Mako musste lachen. „Ihr seid doch verrückt. Macht ihr mal-“ gerade als die Stimmung wieder etwas besser wurde klingelte wieder Erwartens das Telefon. Korras Blick schweifte auf das blinkende Handteil. „Tenzin....“ man sah der jungen Frau deutlich an, dass sie keine Anstalten machen wollte ran zu gehen. Aber Mako machte ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Drückte auf den grünen Hörer und hielt das Telefon bestimmt an Korras Ohr.   
Noch bevor diese etwas sagen konnte, ertönte auch schon Tenzins Stimme am anderen Ende.   
„Aber das-“ sie versuchte anzusetzen. Aber die andere Seite lies ihr keine Wahl zur Sprache zu kommen. „Ist gut ...“ ein grummeliges Murmeln kam noch von Korra und dann lag sie auf.   
Gespannt schauten ihre Mitbewohner zu ihr und warteten auf die Botschaft welche Korra so missmutig schauen lies.   
„Keine Sorge, ihr werdet mich nicht los.“ Sie unterbrach sich selbst kurz mit einem genervten Seufzer. „Ich habe ab Montag eine neue Ausbildungsstelle“.   
„Aber das ist doch gut!“ Bolin war sichtlich erfreut über diese Nachricht das seine gewonnene, beste Freundin schon wieder eine Aussicht auf etwas Neues hatte.   
„Mhm wenn man das so sehen will“ Korra murmelte nachdenklich und schüttelte sich kurz. Sie hatte gar keine Lust auf ihre neue Ausbildungsstelle. Das wusste Sie jetzt schon.  
„Ich soll allen Ernstes im Büro anfangen! Was soll ich denn in einem Büro?“ ungläubig schaute sie ihre Mitbewohner an und erwartet eine Antwort. Aber beide zuckten nur mit ihren Schultern. In dem Punkt hatte die Braunhaarige definitiv recht. Sie war eher für körperliche Tätigkeiten geschaffen. Das sah man schon an ihren Muskeln welche sich an ihren Armen abzeichneten ohne das sie die Arme dafür anspannen musste.   
„Es ist allemal besser als zurück zu Tenzin zu gehen oder? Dir bleibt nichts anderes übrig Korra. Und wer weiß, vielleicht gefällt es dir ja trotzdem dort. Nur weißt du es noch nicht“ versuchte Mako die Situation aufzuheitern.   
„Mhm vielleicht...“ der Stuhl der jungen Frau schob sich zurück und ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ sie die Küche und stapfte in ihr Zimmer um sich dort auf ihr Bett fallen zu lassen und Trübsal zu blasen.   
Wirklich, ein Bürojob... Was hatte sich Tenzin nur dabei gedacht. Und allgemein... Sie war erwachsen. Wieso lies sie sich von ihm überhaupt etwas vorschreiben. Er war ja nicht mal ihr eigener Vater. Aber doch hat er sie ihre Kindheit und Jugend über stark geprägt. Sie hat viel von dem weisen Mann gelernt und ist ihm darüber sehr dankbar. Es ist einfach der Respekt der sie dazu führt auch das zu tun was er sagt. Und sowieso. Wie sie den Jungs schon gesagt hatte, sie würde ihr Zimmer eh nicht alleine bezahlen können. Und wäre in jedem Fall auf einen Job oder auf Tenzin und Pem, seiner Frau, angewiesen. 

Unsanft wurde die Tür aufgerissen als auch schon ein plüschiges Wesen auf die Braunhaarige sprang und diese damit zu Tode erschreckte. „NAGA! Was zum-“ senkrecht saß Korra in ihrem Bett und starrte in den Türrahmen wo Bolin im Hawaiihemd und Blumenshorts samt Strandtasche und Sonnenschirm stand und wie ein kleines Kind keine Sekunde stehen konnte. Korra konnte nicht anders und prustete los. Dieser Anblick war einfach einzigartig. „Was ist denn ahahha.... in dich gefahren?“ lachte sie weiter. Bolin schaute sie eher ein wenig sparsam an. „Was ist denn daran verkehrt“ wollte der Schwarzhaarige wissen.   
„Wir fahren jetzt an den Strand! Und genau deswegen haben wir dich geweckt. Umziehen und los!“ hetzte der Jüngere und konnte es sichtlich kaum erwarten.   
„An den Strand? Ähm-“ „Keine Wiederworte Korra“ und schon war Bolin wieder aus dem Türrahmen verschwunden und ließ eine verdutzte Korra mit ihrer, freudig schwanzwedelnden, Begleiterin alleine. „Männer~ … Sorry Naga sagen wir besser Jungs“ schmunzelte Korra und wurde bestätigend durchs Gesicht geschleckt von der weißen Hündin. „Irghs“ mit einem sanften Lachen schob sie die Hündin vom Bett um auch aufstehen zu können und tappte verschlafen zu ihrem Kleiderschrank wo sie sich ihren Bikini heraus suchte und diesen mit ins Bad nahm um sich fertig zu machen. Als das erledigt war packte sie sich noch schnell ihre Strandsachen zusammen. „Was ist mit Naga?“ diese saß schon wartend vor der Haustür und starrte zu den WG Bewohnern.   
„Die kommt natürlich mit. Wir fahren an einen Hundestrand. Da können wir Pabu dann auch mitnehmen. Er wird es sicher geniessen. Und Menschen können da genauso gut liegen!“ meine Bolin freudig und war der erste welcher zur Tür lief. Ehe sich Korra und Mako dazu äußern konnten, war der Jüngste mit den beiden Gefährten auch schon draußen und stand vor dem Auto.   
„Manchmal benimmt er sich wie ein kleines Kind!“ kam es seufzend von Mako und schloss das Auto auf um sich auf den Fahrersitz zu setzen. Schon nach kurzer Zeit war alles verstaut und sie konnten ihre Reise zum Strand antreten. Lange würden sie nicht fahren müssen.   
Müde gähnte Korra aus dem Fenster und schaute verträumt zu den Wolken auf. Sie kämpfte stark mit sich nicht wieder einzuschlafen.   
Ohne das sie es bemerkte, hatten sie angehalten und Mako das Auto voll getankt.   
„... Hallo! ~“ eine Hand wedelte vor Korras Augen welche sie zusammen zucken lies. „Erde an Korra, gehst du bezahlen und kaufst dir einen Kaffee? Das ist ja nicht mit anzusehen“ schmunzelte der Ältere und Korra grummelte nur ein: „Ist ja auch viel zu früh für mich“ als sie aufstand und den Wagen samt Portmonee verließ. Ihre Frage ob die anderen beiden auch etwas wollten, wurde verneint geantwortet. Verschlafen tappelte Sie in den Shop hinein und bestellte sich einen Milchkaffee mit viel Zucker, nannte ihre Tanksäule und bezahlte. Während des Wartens schweiften ihre Blicke durch die Tankstelle. Es war viel Betrieb. Man konnte es aber auch nicht verübeln. Es war super gutes Wetter, die Schulen hatten Ferien und überhaupt. Es war ein perfekter Sonntag. Früh am Morgen.   
Kreischende Kinder waren mit ihren Eltern im angegrenzten Bistro, starrten die Scheibe an und konnten sich nicht entscheiden welches von den belegten Brötchen sie jetzt frühstücken wollten.  
Eine schlanke Frau mit langen schwarzen Haaren betrat die Tankstelle und bestellte sich einen kleinen Salat am Bistro als Korra gerufen wurde um ihren Milchkaffee zu holen.   
Gerade als sie ihren Kaffee entgegen nehmen wollte rempelte eines der Kinder sie an weswegen sie unfreiwillig gegen die gutaussehende Frau stolperte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz. Aber keinesfalls freundlich. Korra war sofort eingeschüchtert. „E- Es tut mir leid, das waren die Kinder... ist aber ja auch nichts passiert“ murmelte sie. Zu müde um sonst groß etwas heraus zu bringen oder die Kinder anzumaulen. Sie schnappte sich schnell ihren Kaffee und verließ die Tankstelle wieder.   
Froh wieder im Auto zu sitzen, schnallte sie sich an und weiter ging die Fahrt an das Meer.


	3. .... or not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh ich bin so gerührt von euch und den vielen Kommentaren ^////^

„Sind wir bald da?“ Bolins Ungeduld schien schier zu platzen als sie direkt nach seinem Satz auch schon auf den Parkplatz fuhren. Sofort wurden die Türen aufgerissen. Korra atmete tief durch und genoss die Seeluft. Der Kaffee hatte Leben in ihr erweckt und nun freute auch sie sich riesig auf einen schönen, entspannten Tag.  
„Naga! Lauf nicht so weit vor!“ noch bevor Korra diesen Satz zuende sprechen konnte, war Naga auch schon an ihrer Seite. Einen kleinen Fussmarsch mussten sie noch machen da der Hundestrand ein Stück weiter war wie der normale Strand. Sie grenzten zwar aneinander aber waren deutlich ausgeschildert wo der Hund hin durfte und wo der Strand für 'Nichthundemenschen' anfing.  
'Wenn Hunde nicht abrufbar sind, sind diese an der Leine zu führen' stand als Warnhinweis auf einem der vielen Schilder. Als wenn man das nicht wüsste.  
Nach weiteren 5 Minuten Fussmarsch hatten Sie es dann auch geschafft und breiteten ihre Decken auf der schönen, grünen Wiese aus. Halb im Schatten, halb in der Sonne und trotzdem fast direkt am Wasser. „Es ist gar nicht so voll wie ich gedacht habe“ stellte Korra erfreut fest. Es waren bisher vielleicht 5 Hunde am Strand. Dazu natürlich ihre Menschen und Familien. Inständig hoffte die Braunhaarige, dass es auch bei wenig Menschen bleiben würde. Wenn man weiter schaute konnte man die Abgrenzung erkennen zum Nichthundestrand. Vereinzelt in einer Reihe waren ein paar, nicht übersehbare rot/weiße Pfeiler welche die Grenze markierten. Dahinter war es schon deutlich voller. Aber alles noch erträglich.  
„Nun lasst uns endlich ins Wasser“ durchbrach Bolin die Ruhe und hatte sich schon seine Klamotten, ausser die Badeshorts vom Leib gezogen.  
Leicht lachend taten Mako und Korra es ihm gleich und schon sprintete Korra los „Wer zuerst im Wasser ist!“ rief sie lachend und wurde von den beiden fluchenden Jungs verfolgt welche ein – das ist unfair- hinter ihr herriefen. Dennoch erreichten sie fast zeitgleich das Wasser und ließen sich unbeschwert in dieses hinein fallen. Spritzen sich gegenseitig nass, machten Quatsch und spielten mit einem Ball den Naga immer wieder her holte. Pabu blieb eher am Rand des Strandes und tippste immer mal wieder eine Pfote in das kalte Nass. So ganz konnte der kleine sich mit dem Wasser nicht anfreunden. Aber das machte auch nichts. Ein Stück weiter rollte er sich ein und beobachtet das Treiben der 3 jungen Leute und Naga.  
Die Jungs waren schnell aus der Puste und verließen dann das Wasser um wieder zu ihren Plätzen zu gehen während Korra noch ein paar Runden mit Naga schwomm. Sie genossen das Wasser, die Leichtigkeit und die Unbeschwertheit welche sich am Meer ausbreitete. Als würde die Welt einen Moment still stehen und sie konnten alles vergessen. Naga hatte als Hund keine großen Sorgen. Aber es machte sich schon an ihr bemerkbar wenn es Korra nicht sonderlich gut ging und sich sorgte. Es breitete sich auf beiden aus. Ihre Beziehung zueinander war so innig das man nur einen anschauen musste um zu wissen wie es dem anderen ging.  
Als auch Korra langsam mit ihren Kräften zu kämpfen hatte, schwamm sie, dicht gefolgt von Naga, wieder zum Ufer und machte sich ebenfalls auf den Weg zu ihrem Platz.  
Belustigt musste sie feststellen, dass die beiden Jungs im Schatten eingeschlafen waren. Sowas kam eben davon wenn man nicht ausschlafen wollte.  
Noch schnell cremte die Braunhaarige sich ein was sie zuvor vergessen hatte. Aber bei ihrem Hautton war das nicht so schlimm. Sie bekam nämlich nicht so schnell einen Sonnenbrand. Aber sicher war sicher. Man wollte ja auch nichts riskieren. Korra legte sich ebenfalls auf eine der Decken und döste vor sich hin. Genoss die warme Briese welche ihre Haare umspielte, hörte auf die Geräusche des Meeres und der Menschen welche ihre Freizeit genossen und schlief dabei ungewollt ein. 

Ein lautes Grummeln durchbrach die Stille und ließ Korra aufwachen. Direkt danach folgte ein ihr schmerzender Bauch. Sie hatte ganz vergessen in der Hektik etwas zu essen und nun war es schon nah am Nachmittag dran. Ein Blick auf ihre Mitbewohner ließ sie wissen, dass diese davon keineswegs aufgewacht waren.  
Naga und Pabu hatten sich zusammen aneinander gekuschelt eingerollt und schliefen ebenfalls.  
Also beschloss die Braunhaarige sich ihr Portmonee zu schnappen und schnell zum Kiosk zu laufen welcher sich auf der Seite ohne Hundestrand befand. Man durfte den Hund zwar angeleint dort mit hin nehmen, solange man auf den Steinen blieb die den Weg ebneten, aber wenn Naga eh schlief, tat das ja gar nicht Not.  
Hungrig setzte sie sich in Bewegung um etwas essbares aufzutreiben und betrat kurz daraufhin den Kiosk. Sie wusste noch gar nicht was sie überhaupt essen wollte. Die junge Frau schwankte zwischen belegtem Brötchen und einer Currywurst mit Pommes und Mayo. Der Hunger war schon ziemlich groß was mit einem erneuten Grummeln ihres Magens bestätigt wurde. So wurde es die deftige Variante. Keine 5 Minuten später hatte sie auch schon ihr Essen als von draußen ein erschrecktes Kreischen und ein „Wem gehört dieser Köter!“ertönte.Mit einem unguten Gefühl verließ Korra den kleinen Laden wieder und konnte ihren Hund sehen welcher aufgeregt einem Vogel hinterherlief.  
„NAGA! Lass das. SOFORT“ aufgebracht rannte Korra mit ihrer Currywurst durch die Menschenmenge und übersah dabei ein Loch im Rasen welches sie unwillkürlich mit einem erschrockenen Auschrei fallen lies. Naga lies sofort von dem Vogel ab und rannte zu ihrem Frauchen. Diese lag mit dem Gesicht im Gras und regte sich für einen kurzen Moment nicht. „Scheiße...“ hörte man nur von ihr murmeln.  
„Ganz genau, Scheiße!“ sie vernahm eine wütende Frau genau neben sich und ließ ihren Kopf nach oben schnellen um erschrocken festzustellen, dass das nicht nur die schwarzhaarige Frau aus der Tankstelle war, sondern genau diese auch von oben bis unten voll mit Curryketchup, Pommes, und Mayo war. Korra musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Denn diese Frau sah alles andere als erfreut aus. Sie bewegte sich kein Stück aus Angst sich noch schmutziger zu machen als sie eh schon war. Man konnte das Bikinooberteil der Schwarzhaarigen nur erahnen. Der böse Blick von dieser machte die Situation nicht besser. „Sagmal kannst du nicht lesen? Hier sind Hunde verboten!“ knurrte die junge Frau eindringlich und zeigte auf ein Schild nicht weit weg von ihnen.  
„Ich – das. Das ist doch nicht meine Schuld gewesen!“ grummelte Korra vor sich hin. „Das tut mir wirklich unsagbar leid was passiert ist. Aber das kann man doch reinigen“ gab sie von sich woraufhin die Größere nur lachte. „Reinigen? Bitte! Weisst du eigentlich was das für ein Bikini ist? Das ist ein speziell nach meinen Wünschen angefertigter Bikini von Lascana! Die Rechnung übernimmst du. Du gibst mir jetzt sofort deine Daten und dann werde ich dir die Rechnung schicken. Da kannst du aber drauf wetten!“ völlig aufgebracht und auch ein wenig verzweifelt kam die Schwarzhaarige herüber die immermal wieder an sich herunter schaute um dann wieder zu Korra zu blicken und sie regelrecht mit ihrem Blick zu töten.  
„Ist ja gut..“ Korra schluckte schuldbewusst und schrieb der jungen Frau ihre Daten auf. Sie entschuldigte sich noch einmal inständig und schnappte Nagas Halsband ehe die Größere aufstand und sich zu den Duschen aufmachte um das größte Desaster abzuwenden.  
Der Tag war gelaufen.  
„Vielen Dank Naga!“ mit einem Knurren schnappte sich die Braunhaarige ihren Hund und wollte zurück auf ihre Strandseite gehen.  
Aber so schnell kam sie nicht weg. Die Aufsicht hatte alles mit angesehen und brühte Korra noch eine saftige Strafe und das sofortige Verlassen des Strands an.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So nun ist aber erstmal Pause  
> Ich muss selbst erstmal für Nachschub sorgen :D


	4. Last Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und weiter gehts,   
> viel Spaß damit :)

„Das kann doch echt nicht wahr sein!“  
Eine schwarzhaarige, junge Frau betrat ihre Wohnung, ließ die Wohnungstür unsanft in den Rahmen zurück fallen und legte ihren Schlüssel im Vorbeigehen mit einem lauten Klirren auf den Tisch.  
Tief seufzend ließ sie sich auf ihr Sofa fallen und legte die Beine nach oben.   
Ein schneller Griff zur Fernbedienung ließ das Radio anspringen und schon hörte man im Hintergrund leise Musik erklingen.   
Sie schloss für einen Moment ihre Augen.   
Eigentlich wollte sie den Tag nur zum entspannen und runter kommen nutzen.   
Waren die Umsätze doch im Moment nicht so gut und hatte ihre Sekretärin erst letzte Woche gekündigt. Dementsprechend häuften sich auch die Unterlagen im Job die nicht bearbeitet werden konnten. Sie hatte zwar auch noch eine zweite Sekretärin. Aber auch die konnte nicht alles alleine bearbeiten.   
Doch was passierte stattdessen?   
Erst wurde sie morgens angerempelt und dann versaute ihr auch noch dieser blöde Hund ihren geliebten Bikini von genau dieser, die sie morgens schon anrempelte.   
Natürlich würde sie ihren Bikini nicht in die Reinigung geben. Sie konnte alles wieder wegbekommen. Er muss nur noch einmal gewaschen werden und dann hat sich das erledigt.   
Wahrscheinlich hat sie auch einfach überreagiert. Und wenn sie sich das so im Nachhinein bedachte dann tat ihr das auch wirklich leid. So war sie eigentlich gar nicht. Es war nur eine Reihe von blöden Zufällen gewesen und ändern konnte man es auch nicht mehr.   
Kurz überlegte sie, ob sie das Mädchen anrufen sollte und spielte mit dem Zettel zwischen ihren Fingern. Entschied sich dann aber dagegen und legte den Zettel beiseite. Sie wollte jetzt einfach nur noch den Rest Tag geniessen.   
Schon morgen würde sie eine neue Mitarbeiterin einstellen und wusste gar nicht, auf wen sie sich einlassen würde. Hatte sie doch bisher nur über das Telefon mitbekommen wen sie da bekam.   
Und dann auch noch jemanden, der das alles erst lernen musste. Und nicht voll ausgebildet war. Eigentlich hatte sie geplant wieder eine vollausgebildete einzustellen. Hatte sie doch auch gar keine Erfahrung mit der Ausbildung. Auch wenn ihr Betrieb ausbilden durfte.   
Aber die Schwarzhaarige hatte keine Wahl.   
Ein großer Kunde bat darum und machte ihr ein Angebot, was sie nicht ablehnen konnte. Denn das würde ihren Umsatz in nächster Zeit auch wieder steigern.   
Aber eigentlich kam es ihr auch gerade recht. Eine Auszubildende war, was das anging, nämlich auch deutlich günstiger als eine ausgelernte Vollzeitkraft.  
Und an sich hörte sich die Beschreibung der Neuen gut an. Das Einzige was ihr Sorgen machte war, dass eben diese schon 2 Ausbildungen in den Sand gesetzt hatte. 

 

„Das ist ja super gelaufen....“ raunte Bolin durch den Wagen und erntete nur ein genervtes Murmeln von Korra. „Als wenn ich was dafür konnte das Naga so ausgeflippt ist... das hat sie noch nie gemacht..“   
Niemand war von der Situation begeistert.   
Und irgendwo war Korra auch wirklich genervt von ihrer sonst so zuverlässigen Gefährtin.   
Sie wusste einfach nicht wie das passieren konnte.   
Der Tag war gelaufen.   
Sie hatte ein Bußgeld zahlen müssen und hatte sich mit der hübschen, jungen Frau angelegt.   
Man trifft sich immer 2 mal im Leben. Aber das es so schnell passierte, auf so eine unglückliche Art und Weise konnte keiner ahnen.   
Sie hoffte einfach, dass die Reinigung nicht allzu teuer ausfiel. Aber teuer sah der Bikini schon aus.   
Als das Trio wieder die WG erreichte ließ Korra sich nur noch in ihr Bett fallen. Irgendwie lag das Schicksal ihr gerade nicht wohlgesonnen.   
„Das muss morgen einfach klappen...“ die Braunhaarige drehte sich auf den Bauch und kuschelte sich in ihr Kopfkissen. 

Punkt 6 Uhr klingelte Korras Wecker. Verschlafen richtete die Braunhaarige sich auf und rieb sich mit ihren Handrücken über die Augen.   
„Oh man....“ am liebsten würde sich die 19jährige wieder hinlegen und einfach weiterschlafen. Sie fühlte sich gerädert und alles andere als motiviert.   
Sie wusste, dass sie nicht zu spät kommen durfte. Sie brauchte diesen Job.  
Also schnappte sie sich frische Klamotten aus ihrem Schrank und sprang unter die Dusche um sich von dem wohlig warmen Wasser wecken zu lassen.   
Keine 10 Minuten später fühlte sie sich auch schon wie ein neuer Mensch.   
„Heute musst du mit dem Garten auskommen Mädchen~ Heute Abend gehen wir ein bisschen länger heraus“ und schon wurde die Terrassentür aufgemacht damit Naga in den Garten konnte. Sie hatten Glück im Untergeschoss zu wohnen und somit ein schöner Garten zu ihrer Wohnung gehörte.   
Noch immer leicht verschlafen drückte sie auf den Knopf ihrer Kapselmaschine und ließ sich einen Kaffee in ihren ToGo Becher laufen als ihr Blick auf dem Tisch ein verpacktes Stück Schokolade lag. Daneben ein Zettel. „Von deinen beiden Lieblingsmitbewohnern. Zur Stärkung des Tages. Viel Erfolg, wir haben dich lieb“ schmunzelnd lass die junge Frau den Zettel vor sich her. „Ich hab euch auch lieb Jungs“ murmelte sie leise und steckte sich die Schokolade in ihre Umhängetasche. Eilig verschwand sie nochmal in ihrem Zimmer und sammelte sich ein Notizbuch und einen Stift. Diese Dinge landeten ebenfalls in der Tasche, genauso wie das Brot welches sie sich noch eben schmierte. In dem Moment als die Frühstückstüte raschelte kam auch Naga wieder rein und wartete hungrig vor ihrem Napf der von Korra gefüllt wurde.   
Zum Schluss wurde noch die Terrassentür geschlossen, der Kaffee gesüßt und bemilcht und dann verließ die Braunhaarige mit ihrem ToGo Becher in der Hand und der Tasche um den Hals die Wohnung.   
Der Weg zur Bushaltestelle war nicht sehr weit und ab dann musste sie noch 20 Minuten fahren. So stand es zumindest im Internet. Ganz schön weit weg der Job.   
Der Bus fuhr nur alle halbe Stunde, abends stündlich und ab 20 Uhr fuhr kein Bus mehr.   
Von weitem konnte man den Bus schon sehen und wenig später betrat die Braunhaarige diesen und setzte sich auf einen Fensterplatz.   
Gedankenverloren schweifte die Umwelt an ihr vorbei. In ihrem Kopf gingen gerade sämtliche Möglichkeiten ihres Jobs durch. Was genau ihre Aufgaben sein würden, wie sie diese zu machen hatte, ob sie viel mit Computern arbeiten müsste oder doch mit Papier, wie schnell sich alles einspielte, was sie für Kollegen bekommen würde, wie das Klima sei. Die Liste konnte sie endlos weiterführen. Aber erfahren würde sie es erst wenn sie angekommen war.   
Was ihr aber am wichtigsten war, ob sie vielleicht sogar die Aussicht auf einen anderen Job hatte. Das sie den ganzen Tag im Büro sitzen sollte, gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. Und damit konnte sie sich auch noch nicht anfreunden. Aber vielleicht würde der Betrieb ja auch noch andere Abteilungen haben.   
Future Industries.... das konnte soviel sein. So langsam bekam Korra ein mulmiges Gefühl. Dieses bestärkte sich nur als sie aus dem Bus ausstieg und die letzten Straßen zu ihrer neuen Firma lief. Sie hätte sich vorher informieren sollen worum es in ihrem neuen Betrieb eigentlich ging und vor allem auch, an wen sie sich wenden sollte.   
Sie hatte nicht mal nachgesehen wer ihr zukünftiger Chef war.   
Noch wusste sie, welche Schwerpunkte die Firma führte.   
Vor einem großen Gebäude blieb sie stehen. Der Blick nach oben ließ sie kurz stocken. Das Haus hatte locker 10 Stockwerke. Ob das alles zu der Firma gehörte?   
Das Haus sah modern aus und als sie dem Eingang näher kam öffnete sich sofort die elektrische Tür. Im Gebäude blieb ihr der Atem stehen. Sie stand in einem kleinen Eingangsbereich der so nobel aussah, dass sie am liebsten wieder umgedreht wäre.   
Der Empfangstresen war aus dunklem Marmor und der Raum hatte einen wunderschönen Holzfußboden der dem ganzen noch mehr Edel verlieh.   
Direkt über den Empfangstresen stand in großer Schrift 'FUTURE INDUSTRIES'. Langsam bewegte sie sich auf den Tresen zu. Konnte aber niemanden erkennen.   
Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung tätigte sie die Klingel. Sie kam sich vor wie in einem Hotel.   
„Hallo ?“ rief sie zögerlich als nach 5 Minuten noch immer keiner bei ihr war.   
„Moment ich bin sofort da“ von weiter weg hörte man eine Frauenstimme und kurze Zeit später, stand sie auch schon vor ihr. Sie wirkte fröhlich und aufgeschlossen. War etwas größer, hatte mittellange, blonde Haare und blaue Augen.   
„Guten Tag, was kann ich für sie tun?“ wurde Korra höflich begrüßt.   
„Hallo, ich fange hier heute meine Ausbildung an“  
„Oh dann musst du Korra sein, schön. Ich habe schon auf dich gewartet. Unsere Chefin möchte, dass ich dich zu ihr bringe sobald du da bist damit ihr den Vertrag beschließen könnt.“ dankbar folgte Korra ihrer neuen Kollegin und zusammen stiegen sie in den Fahrstuhl.   
„Viel redest du ja nicht gerade oder? Ich bin Michelle“  
Korra verdrehte unbemerkt die Augen. Viel Zeit zum Reden blieb ihr ja auch nicht. Michelle redete gefühlt ununterbrochen und das, obwohl sie gerade erst angekommen war.  
„Wie ist es hier denn so? … Also die Chefin?“ ein bisschen verzögert kam der hintere Teil der Braunhaarigen.   
„Unsere Chefin? Frau Sato, sie ist gar nicht so übel. Sie kann zwar mal böse sein und auch streng wenn wir im Zeitdruck sind aber sie tut auch viel für uns. Versucht uns humane Arbeitszeiten zu geben,arbeitet mehr als wir Mitarbeiter und wenn das Wetter gut ist, und gerade wenig zu tun dann lässt sie uns sogar eher gehen. Ich möchte glaube ich keine andere Chefin haben. Aber ich muss ehrlich sein, viel bekomme ich von ihr nicht mit. Ich kümmere mich eher um die Leute die direkt hier her kommen, empfange sie und bringe sie zu Frau Sato. Oder telefoniere um direkte Termine auszumachen“ brabbelte die Blonde fröhlich weiter. Mit einem kurzen ruckeln hielt der Fahrstuhl in der obersten Etage an und die beiden traten in einen kleinen Flur. Ein wunderschönes Schörkelmuster zierte hier die weiße Wand in schwarzer Farbe und am Ende des Ganges befand sich eine Doppeltür aus Milchglas was einen nicht durchgucken lies, aber doch ein wenig Licht in den, nur mit kleinen Lämpchen beleuchteten, Flur ließ.   
„Da vorne ist das Büro von Frau Sato“ fröhlich ging Michelle voraus und klopfte an.   
Nachdem ein 'Herein' ertönte, öffnete die Blonde die Tür und schob Korra hinein.  
„DU?!“ vernahm man gleichzeitig von der Braunhaarigen wie auch von der Schwarzhaarigen hinter dem Schreibtisch.


	5. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tut mir leid das es jetzt so lange gedauert hat...  
> Wir hatten Besuch....

Mit einem auffordernden Blick bedeutete die Schwarzhaarige ihrer Empfangsdame das Büro zu verlassen und die Tür hinter sich zu schließen ehe sie sich wieder an Korra wandte.  
„Du bist also die neue die ihre Ausbildung bei mir anfangen möchte“ munkelte sie.  
„Von wollen ist hier nicht die Rede..“ murmelte die Braunhaarige leise was aber sehr gut von ihrer zukünftigen Chefin verstanden wurde.  
„Dann hat sich das ja schon erledigt. Ich zwinge dich nicht hier zu bleiben“  
Korra musste schlucken. Sie wusste, dass sie das gerade nicht hätte sagen dürfen.  
Sie brauchte diesen Job so dringend. Wer konnte denn ahnen, dass sie diese mies gelaunte Frau von gestern als Chefin bekommen würde. Das war ein utopischer Zufall. Außerdem war die andere Frau kaum älter als sie, wie konnte es also sein, dass sie schon die Chefin von so einem riesigen Unternehmen sein.  
Die Braunhaarige zwang sich Ruhe zu bewahren. Sie musste jetzt freundlicher sein. Ihre Zukunft hing davon ab.  
„Tut mir leid... ich habe das nicht so gemeint. Ich brauche diesen Job und ich werde alles dafür tun!“ schon fast flehend kamen die Worte von der Jüngeren und das ließ der Schwarzhaarigen die Ohren spitzen.  
„Alles? Das ist ja interessant“ grinste diese siegessicher. Ihr blieb sowieso nichts anderes übrig als Korra einzustellen. Ob sie nun wollte oder nicht. Und vielleicht stellte sie sich ja auch gar nicht so blöd an.  
„Setz dich erst mal. Es gibt ein paar Bedingungen welche wir klären müssen.“ nach der Aufforderung nahm Korra auch schon gegenüber Platz und nickte nur langsam.  
„Also“ setzte die Schwarzhaarige an. „Ich möchte bitte von dir gesiezt werden. Ich bin Asami Sato“ schon freundlicher hielt sie der Braunhaarigen die Hand hin was mit einem „Korra“ und ihrer Hand besiegelt wurde.  
„Du wirst ein Stockwerk weiter unten zusammen im Büro mit meiner Sekretärin arbeiten. Zhu Li heißt sie. Sie ist sehr darauf bedacht ihre Aufgaben ordentlich zu erledigen. Das solltest du dir aneignen. Wahrscheinlich wird es erst mal viel sein was auf dich zukommt. Ich habe gehört, dass du in dem Bereich noch nie Erfahrungen gesammelt hast.“ noch eine Weile erklärte Asami was Korra zu beachten hatte und wie es ablaufen würde. Korra war erstaunt. Asami kam ihr gar nicht so griesgrämig vor. Sie gingen zusammen den Ausbildungsvertrag durch. Die Braunhaarige erfuhr, dass sie einen Monat später die Ausbildung begann als die eigentlichen los gingen und sie dementsprechend den Schulstoff nachholen musste. Aber das war ihr sowieso klar. Sie hatte ihre letzte Ausbildung ja pünktlich begonnen und nun auch recht schnell wieder verloren.  
„Du hast bisher 2 Ausbildungen verloren Korra... Bedenke das du auch hier Probezeit hast. Diese beträgt 3 Monate“ Korra nickte zustimmend.  
Sie hatte nicht vor, diese jetzt auch in den Sand zu setzen.  
Kurz darauf unterschrieb Korra auch ihren Vertrag.  
„Gut, dann bringe ich dich nun zu deiner neuen Kollegin und dann kannst du auch schon beginnen. Die ersten Tage wirst du wahrscheinlich sowieso nur zugucken wie Zhu Li das macht“ zusammen standen sie vom Schreibtisch auf und liefen in Richtung Fahrstuhl. Als die Tür sich schloss und Asami den Knopf nach unten drückte entkam ihr noch ein leises: „Das wegen gestern tut mir übrigens leid. Ich hatte keinen guten Tag“. Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf Korras Lippen und damit war das Thema erledigt.  
Vom Fahrstuhl kam man wieder in einen modernen Flur von welchem verschiedene Türen abgingen.  
Sie mussten einmal kurz um die Ecke gehen und standen dann vor der nächsten Tür aus Milchglas. Asami öffnete diese und deutete der Braunhaarigen ihr zu folgen. Das Büro war schön eingerichtet. Man hatte eine große Fensterfront wo man direkt auf die Stadt gucken konnte. Ein Wahnsinnsausblick wie Korra fand.  
Asami stellte sie kurz bei ihrer zukünftigen Kollegin vor und überließ den beiden dann ihrem Schicksal.  
„Also hör zu Korra, wir haben viel zu tun. Deine Vorgängerin hat nämlich vor einer Woche gekündigt und dementsprechend bleibt viel liegen.Ich hoffe du lernst schnell. Deine täglichen Aufgaben werden sein: Emails zu beantworten, Aufträge anzunehmen und in die entsprechende Abteilung weiter zu leiten, unsere Auslieferer zu planen wann sie wie bei welchem Kunden zu sein haben. Was sie da machen sollen und so weiter. Und dann müssen wir natürlich noch Rechnungen schreiben und kontrollieren, ob das Geld bei uns eingeht.“ Korra schaltete schon nach kurzer Zeit ab. Sie fühlte sich von den ganzen Aufgaben schon jetzt erschlagen obwohl sie noch nicht einmal damit angefangen hatte.  
„Komm, hol dir einen Stuhl. Ich zeige dir wie wir anfangen und versuche dir so gut wie möglich alles wichtige zu erklären. Aber sei gewarnt, du trittst in große Fußstapfen. Meine alte Kollegin hat alles in einer super Zeit verrichtet. Und das musst du auch. Wir haben hier nicht wenig zu tun und ich schaffe das einfach nicht alles alleine. Heute wirst du erst mal nur zugucken müssen. Aber ab morgen spanne ich dich mit ein und dann beginnt der Ernst des Lebens“ die Braunhaarige schluckte und sank ein wenig weiter in ihren Stuhl nachdem sie sich ihr Notizbuch zur Hand genommen hatte und den Stift schon bereit zwischen den Fingern hielt.  
„Oh und ganz wichtig! Verärgere Frau Sato nicht. Mit ihr ist nicht zu spaßen. Vor allem im Moment nicht..“ es war ein gut gemeinter Rat den Korra schon jetzt bestätigen konnte.  
„Das habe ich schon festgestellt~“ murmelte sie ein wenig belustigt. Jetzt wo die Geschichte anscheinend vom Tisch war, konnte die 19jährige auch schon ein wenig darüber lachen. Sie war wirklich froh, dass ihre Chefin anscheinend doch nicht so schlimm war wie sie befürchtete. Neugierig schaute Zhu Li ihre neue Kollegin an und wollte natürlich erfahren, was denn passiert sei. Als Korra ihr die Geschehnisse ausführlich erzählt hatte, konnte auch die Sekretärin sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen.  
„Du scheinst ja ein Talent für Tollpatschigkeit zu haben. Aber ich habe einen kleinen Tipp für dich. Wenn du sie verärgerst und sie wieder gut stimmen möchtest, bringe ihr einen Milchkaffee mit ein wenig Zucker mit“ mit einem Augenzwinkern wand sich Zhu Li wieder an ihre Arbeit und erklärte Korra dabei alle möglichen Abläufe während diese sich zu jedem was sie aufschnappen konnte, so gut wie möglich Notizen machte.  
Der Tag ging schneller rum als Korra gedacht hatte als sie schon Feierabend hatte.  
Sie bekam noch einen Chip um sich ein und aus zu stempeln, ihre Sachen würde sie einfach mit in ihr Büro nehmen können.  
Sie hatten im Büro einen Kaffeevollautomaten. Zhu Li versicherte der Braunhaarigen, dass sie diesen oft brauchen würde. Ihre Aufgaben waren wohl doch sehr zeit auftreibend.  
Im Bus lies sich Korra erschöpft auf den Sitz fallen und als sie zu Hause ankam, war sie sehr froh als sie sich einfach in der Stube auf das Sofa fallen lassen konnte und mit Naga und Pabu kuscheln konnte. Der Job war doch anstrengender als sie gedacht hatte.  
Kurz nachdem sie ein wenig verschnaufen konnte, betrat auch Mako wieder ihre Wohnung. Bolin würde wohl noch 2-3 Stunden bei seinem Job sein.  
„Du bist ja auch schon wieder da Korra, erzähl! Wie war es?“ der schwarzhaarige war sichtlich neugierig und so erzählte Korra von ihrem anstrengenden Tag.  
„Und weisst du was das aller schlimmste ist? Die Person die ich gestern mit Currysoße vollgeschmiert habe, ist meine Chefin“ erzählte sie bedröppelt. Mako musste laut auflachen. „Du ziehst dein Glück aber auch magisch an Korra“ kicherte er noch immer. Verschwand kurz in der Küche und kam mit 2 gefüllten Kaffeebechern wieder. „Dankeschön“ lächelnd nahm sie einen der Becher und und nippte an dem heissen Kaffee. Das war echt eine Wohltat.  
Sie redeten noch ein wenig und Mako beschwerte sich über einen Besoffenen den er von der Straße sammelte. Aber sonderlich spannender war sein Tag dann auch nicht.  
Korras Kopf war so voll von verschiedenen Eindrücken das sie schon Kopfschmerzen bekam und so entschied sie sich, noch eine Runde joggen zu gehen. Zum Glück war der Wald nicht weit weg von ihrer Wohnung und Naga musste ja sowieso noch ihre große Runde laufen.  
Im Wald war es wunderschön kühl. Vereinzelt kämpften sich ein paar Lichtstrahlen durch das Blätterdach und immer mal wieder, wurde die Braunhaarige von einem angestrahlt als sie dadurch joggte. Sie genoss es sichtlich und nach und nach wurde ihr Kopf leerer. Dennoch konnte sie nicht aufhören an ihre Chefin zu denken. So viele Zufälle konnten doch niemals passieren. Die Joggerin war fest entschlossen, der Schwarzhaarigen morgen einen Milchkaffee mitzubringen wie Zhu Li gesagt hatte. Sie wollte die Ausbildung einfach ruhig und auf einer friedlichen Ebene beginnen.  
Und das musste sie ihrer Chefin noch beweisen denn auch wenn diese das Thema abgehakt hatte, so zählt doch der erste Eindruck. Und der war alles andere als gut gelaufen.  
An das 'Sie' musste sie sich auch noch gewöhnen. War das doch der Grund wieso sie ihre erste Ausbildung verloren hatte. Aber ihr damaliger Chef hatte auch einfach keine Ahnung von dem Job, zumindest war das Korras Meinung.  
Nach einer Stunde war die junge Frau ziemlich durchgeschwitzt. Aber glücklich und ausgepowert. Auch Naga hechelte fröhlich. Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Rückweg nach Hause um den Rest des Tages noch zu genießen.  
Der Tag war besser gelaufen als die Braunhaarige gedacht hatte.


	6. Any start is hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiter gehts :)   
> Ich würde mich über Feedback von euch freuen <3

Die nächsten Wochen sammelte Korra eine ganze Menge nützliches Wissen von ihrer Kollegin, trank viel Kaffee und begann, sich an ihren Tagesablauf zu gewöhnen. Erstaunt musste sie feststellen, dass es gar nicht so schwer war die Aufgaben zu bewältigen wenn man erstmal verstand worum es ging. Auch wenn das alles natürlich noch eine ganze Weile dauern würde bis sie alles konnte. Aber das war verständlich. Niemand konnte nach nur ein paar Tagen alles. Und Zhu Li zeigte ihr ja auch nur die einfachen Sachen für den Moment.   
Dennoch war Korra schon eine gute Hilfe in ihrem Betrieb und Asami war froh, dass sie Korra bekommen hatte. Denn sie war schlau und arbeite sorgfältig. Auch wenn die Schwarzhaarige zugeben musste, dass sie das am Anfang nicht gedacht hatte.   
Korra hatte sich an ihren neuen Tagesablauf gewöhnt.   
Auch wenn es anfangs wirklich schwer für sie war um halb 6 aufzustehen.   
Aber so hatte sie es sich ausgesucht. Direkt nach dem Aufstehen zog die Braunhaarige los zum Joggen in den Wald um ihren Kopf frei zu haben für den Tag. Das klappte erstaunlich gut denn dabei konnte sie sich wirklich um einiges besser konzentrieren.   
Dementsprechend fiel sie abends aber auch früher ins Bett.   
Gerade als Korra die Wohnung verlassen wollte um erneut zu ihrem Job zu fahren wurde sie von Mako aufgehalten der sich in der Küche befand.   
„Denk dran Korra, sei pünktlich wir wollen heute Abend ins Kino“ hörte sie belustigt tadeln.   
„Jaja~ Bis heute Abend“ kicherte sie etwas. Sie konnte ihren Mitbewohner ja verstehen. In letzter Zeit hatte sie kaum mehr Zeit gehabt. Denn selbst abends, und das war sehr untypisch für die angehende Bürokauffrau, setzte sie sich oft an ihren Schreibtisch und arbeitete noch Sachen für die Schule nach. Aber heute Abend hatte sie den Jungs versprochen das sie mal wieder Zeit mit ihnen verbringen würde.   
Ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu sagen verließ sie ihre Wohnung und machte sich auf den Arbeitsweg.   
Pünktlich kam sie auf der Arbeit an und betrat ihr Büro wo ihre Chefin schon am Schreibtisch angelehnt auf sie wartet.   
„Guten Morgen“ murmelte Korra als sie ihre Tasche abstellte und war etwas verunsichert. Meistens lief sie ihrer Chefin erst gegen Nachmittag entgegen wenn sie mal gucken kam wie die Lage war oder einen Kaffee mit Zhu Li trinken wollte.   
„Korra, wie gut das du da bist!“ kam gleich erleichtert von Asami.   
„Wir haben heute viel zu tun“ fügte sie eigentlich direkt hinterher.   
Korra konnte ihrer Chefin nicht so schnell folgen. Es war ja auch erst kurz vor 7. Dementsprechend sah sie sie auch so verwundert an.   
„Zhu Li hat sich krank gemeldet. Und wir haben einen großen Job herein bekommen der heute noch bearbeitet werden muss. Ich werde dir so gut es geht helfen“ Asami war ein wenig aufgebracht. Die Situation war einfach nicht einfach. Korra war erst ca. 3 Monate dabei, sie selbst hatte eigentlich andere Aufgaben zu erledigen und musste sich jetzt auf Korra verlassen da sie selbst wenig Ahnung hatte wie man das bewältigte was Zhu Li jeden Tag schaffte und davor eben auch ihre alte Sekretärin.   
Korra schluckte kurz, versuchte aber die Fassung zu halten. Sie war doch nur die Auszubildende.   
„Okay, wie lange ist sie denn krank geschrieben? Wir schaffen das schon irgendwie“ murmelte die Braunhaarige.   
„Nur heute und morgen. Ab Montag ist sie wieder da“ antwortete ihr Asami rasch. Korra nickte kurz und setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch welcher mittlerweile von ihr eingerichtet wurde und begann zu arbeiten. Immer wieder kam Asami zu ihr, legte ihr Papiere hin und zeigte Korra über die Schulter hinweg wo sie drauf zu gehen und zu klicken hatte. Korra war sichtlich unwohl in Situationen wo die Schwarzhaarige so dicht hinter ihr stand.   
Erstmal konnte sie sich nicht wirklich konzentrieren wenn jemand hinter ihr stand und allgemein war es ihr einfach unwohl. Was auch daran lag, dass sie Angst hatte Fehler zu machen und es sich dadurch mit Asami zu verscherzen.   
Die meiste Zeit ließ die Schwarzhaarige ihre Azubine aber doch für sich arbeiten. Hatte sie doch selbst genug zu tun.   
Gerade als Korra aufstand um sich den nächsten Kaffee zu machen wurde sie von ihrer Chefin aufgehalten.   
„Du brauchst dir gar keinen neuen Kaffee machen.“ verwirrt schaute die jüngere Asami an und wollte gerade zum Wort ansetzen.   
„Ich denke wir haben das wichtigste gemacht. Du kannst nach Hause gehen, genieß noch den Rest des schönen Tages“   
„Aber wir haben noch soviel-“ , „.. das kann auch bis morgen warten. Ich denke wir haben heute eine Menge geschafft. Ich arbeite noch ein wenig alleine weiter“ murmelte die Schwarzhaarige und hoffte dabei, dass sie auch alles richtig gemacht hatten.   
„Okay, vielen Dank Frau Sato“ das 'Sie' hatte sich mittlerweile gut eingespielt und allgemein hatte Korra überhaupt keine Probleme mehr damit mit Asami zusammen zu arbeiten. Der Vorfall von vor der Ausbildung hatte sich wirklich gegessen und die Schwarzhaarige schien auch keine Probleme mit Korra oder ihrer Arbeit zu haben. Zumindest hatte die Jüngere bis dahin noch nichts negatives gehört. Ohne noch groß was zu machen schnappte die Braunhaarige sich ihre Tasche und verschwand nach draußen. Die Luft war kühler und es wurde langsam dunkel. Man merkte, dass es Winter war. Anfang Dezember. Das Wetter war meistens kalt und windig.  
Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr verriet Korra, dass sie mit Glück noch den nächsten Bus bekommen konnte und somit rannte sie so schnell sie konnte zu der Haltestelle und schaffte es gerade rechtzeitig in den Bus einzusteigen.   
Der Abend wurde noch richtig gut. Es war doch schön mal wieder etwas mit den Jungs zu unternehmen und sie genossen es alle sichtlich, dass sie zusammen abschalten konnten. Der Film war ein voller Erfolg gewesen und danach sind sie noch in ein Restaurant gegangen um etwas zu essen. Fix und fertig viel Korra in ihr Bett direkt nachdem sie Naga noch einmal raus gelassen hatte und fiel sofort in einen ruhigen Schlaf bis der Wecker sie am nächsten Morgen wieder wecken wollte. Aber Korra hatte so einen tiefen Schlaf diese Nacht, dass sie diesen einfach nicht hörte.   
Erst als es schon lange hell draußen war und Naga ihre Nase an ihr Frauchen stupste, wurde diese so langsam wach. Verschlafen öffnete sie ihre Augen ein paar Mal um dann erschreckt festzustellen, dass es schon helllichter Tag draußen war.   
„Scheiße! Wie lange habe ich denn geschlafen?“ schnell hastete ihre Hand nach ihrem Handy und gerade als sie dieses in der Hand hielt, rutschte es ihr aus genau dieser heraus und landete unsanft auf dem Boden. Ohne zu zögern sprang sie aus dem Bett und schnappte sich ihr Mobiltelefon noch einmal.   
„FUCK! Schon kurz vor 12“ ein eiskalter Schauer durchzog den Körper der Braunhaarigen als sie sich so schnell wie möglich ihre Klamotten überstreifte um dann festzustellen, dass sie 3 verpasste Anrufe ihrer Firma hatte.   
„Oh Mann!“ so schnell sie konnte schnappte sie sich ihre Tasche und flitzte zur Bushaltestelle, musste aber mit erschrecken feststellen, dass der Bus noch knapp 20 Minuten brauchte bis er da war und so entschloss sie sich zur nächsten Haltestelle zu sprinten.   
Dort angekommen brauchte der Bus laut Plan noch 5 Minuten. In dieser Zeit versuchte sie ihre Arbeit zu erreichen. Aber weder ihre Chefin, noch Michelle gingen an ein Telefon.   
Genervt stand sie an der Bushaltestelle und hoffte, dass der Bus pünktlich sei. Genau in dem Moment sah man diesen auch schon kommen und sie stieg rasch ein.   
Sie hoffte inständig, dass sie gut durchkommen würden. Die Braunhaarige hatte ja jetzt schon 5 Stunden Verspätung. Das war ihr noch nie passiert, und es durfte auch nicht passieren.   
Als der Bus endlich anhielt, hetzte die junge Frau aus dem Bus heraus und sagte sich die ganze Zeit, dass sie sicherlich eine Abmahnung bekommen würde.   
Und da würde auch ein Milchkaffee nichts mehr helfen. Sie sparte es sich also gleich noch einen holen zu gehen um nicht noch später ihren Arbeitsplatz zu betreten.  
„Korra! Gott sei dank du bist endlich da!?“ wurde sie aufgeregt von Michelle begrüßt. Korra allerdings musste erst mal zu Atem kommen und winkte nur ab während sie zum Fahrstuhl hechtete und den Knopf in ihr Stockwerk drückte.   
Hastig hetzte die Braunhaarige in ihr Büro und setzte sich an den Tisch, startete den Rechner und wollte anfangen zu arbeiten als sie schon lautes Klacken von Schuhen hörte welche sich geradewegs auf das Büro zubewegten und die Tür schwungvoll aufschwung.   
„Ach! Wie schön das man dich auch mal antrifft! Du bist zu spät. Und das nicht nur ein paar Minuten! Nein! Hast du mal auf die Uhr geschaut? Du bist ganze 5 Stunden zu spät Korra! Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Du weißt genau das Zhu Li krank ist! Wenn du etwas vorhattest dann hättest du mir das sagen können statt einfach nicht zu kommen!“ Asami redete schnell, laut und aufgebracht sodass Korra richtig Angst bekam und sogar damit rechnete, sofort gekündigt zu werden. Sie wollte gerade zum Satz anbrechen als sie auch schon direkt unterbrochen wurde.   
„Du hast gestern einen fatalen Fehler gemacht! Unser Kunde hat eine falsche Rechnung bekommen und weißt du was? Du hast dich um eine 0 vertan. Statt dem Kunden eine Rechnung über 10.000 Euro eine Rechnung zu schreiben hast du ihm eine über 1.000 geschrieben. Der Kunde hat sich natürlich riesig gefreut und dadurch, dass wir ihm das so als richtige Rechnung gesendet haben, hat der Kunde sogar ein Recht darauf, das auch für diesen zu bekommen! Du kannst froh sein, dass er mit sich hat reden lassen und wir uns entgegen gekommen sind! So hast du 'NUR' einen Schaden von 1.000Euro angerichtet. Vielleicht solltest du dir mal ausrechnen wie viel du dafür arbeiten musst um darauf zu kommen!“ Korra wagte gar nicht mehr zu widersprechen und war sichtlich eingeschüchtert von ihrer Chefin. Asami war wirklich erbost und so hatte sie sie auch noch nie erlebt. Und wahrscheinlich auch kein anderer in dem Betrieb.   
„Auf deinem Schreibtisch liegt eine Liste von Dingen die du heute erledigst. Es sind alles Sachen, wo du eigentlich nichts falsch machen kannst!. Alles andere bleibt liegen bis Zhu Li am Montag wieder da ist. Ich denke, es ist selbstverständlich wenn du heute länger arbeitest oder?“ sie legte eine kurze Pause ein.   
„Ich weiß nicht ob wir daraus jetzt Konsequenzen ziehen lassen müssen“ ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu sagen oder abzuwarten verschwand sie wieder aus dem Büro und überließ Korra ihren Aufgaben. Diese war zu geschockt und konnte das noch gar nicht alles so realisieren was passiert war. Sie konnte sich auch beim besten Willen nicht erklären, warum sie so lange geschlafen hatte. Sie war ja nicht mal allzu spät ins Bett gegangen. Sie wusste nur, dass sie sich bei Asami entschuldigen musste. Und das nicht zu knapp.


	7. Sir Lancelot

Der Tag verging wie im Flug und die Braunhaarige war noch immer sichtlich eingeschüchtert. Dabei konnte sie gar nicht nachvollziehen wieso. Bei ihren vorherigen Chefs wäre es ihr schließlich auch egal gewesen. Aber Asami war erstens eine Frau als Chefin und zweitens... Sie konnte wirklich sehr angsteinflößend sein.  
Viel zu spät bemerkte Korra, dass es schon um die 21 Uhr war.  
"So ein Mist! ... " fluchte sie vor sich hin und schnappte sich ihre Tasche. Asami war schon vor gut 2 Stunden gegangen. Die Firma war Tag und Nacht offen. Für die Arbeiter die die Produkte mitunter herstellten welche von Future Industries vertrieben wurden.  
So schnell die Braunhaarige konnte, hastete sie zur Bushaltestelle um dann erbittert festzustellen, dass der letzte Bus um 19 Uhr gefahren ist.  
"Was ist das denn für eine Stadt?" murmelte sie verärgert vor sich her während sie sich auf die Bank in dem Bushäuschen nieder ließ und Mako eine Nachricht schrieb ob er sie abholen könnte.  
Wenige Minuten später vibrierte das Handy und machte damit bemerkbar, dass ihr Mitbewohner geantwortet hatte. >Tut mir Leid Korra.. Bolin und ich sind auf einer Party. Das war alles ganz spontan. Aber wir haben schon etwas getrunken.. Kannst du dir ein Taxi nehmen?<.  
Frustriert und ohne zu antworten steckte sie das Handy wieder in ihre Jackentasche. Ein Taxi konnte sie sich bei dieser Strecke niemals leisten. Zudem hatte sie auch gar kein Geld dabei und ihre Bankkarte lag, wie es der Zufall nun mal wollte, sicher Zuhause in einem kleinen Kästchen ihres Zimmers. Mit ein paar Eurostücken würde sie nicht weit kommen.  
Betrübt schweifte ihr Blick über ihre Umgebung. Leicht rieselten einige Flocken den Himmel herab . Der erste Schnee diesen Winter.  
"Korra? Was machst du denn noch hier?" ohne es zu merken hatte ihre Chefin sich zu ihr gestellt und sie in ihren Gedankengängen unterbrochen. Dementsprechend schaute die Jüngere ihre Chefin auch an. Der Tonfall war ein ganz anderer. Nicht mehr böse. Anscheinend hatte sie sich beruhigt. Gott sei dank.  
"Ich habe nicht auf die Zeit geachtet. Mein letzter Bus ist vor 2 Stunden gefahren. Meine Mitbewohner können mich nicht abholen. Ein Taxi kann ich mir nicht leisten und meine Jacke ist viel zu dünn für dieses Wetter". Eigentlich hatte Korra nicht vorgehabt so erbärmlich zu klingen wie es aus ihr heraus kam. Aber der Tag war wirklich ein bisschen zu viel und endete genauso niederschmetternd wie er begonnen hatte und es entstand eine kurze Stille zwischen ihnen.  
"Ich kann dich hier nicht schlafen lassen. Dann erfrierst du" murmelte die Schwarzhaarige und fügte ein 'Komm mit' hinterher als sie sich umdrehte und ging. Etwas perplex stand die Braunhaarige auf und lief ihrer Chefin hinterher.  
"Ich nehme dich mit zu mir. Ich habe noch ein Gästezimmer. Da kannst du erstmal schlafen.Morgen schauen wir dann wie du hier wieder weg kommst" gab diese kurz zu verstehen. Korra wusste nicht, was sie von diesem Angebot halten sollte. Schließlich war das ihre Chefin. Aber im Moment würde sie alles lieber annehmen als draußen bleiben zu müssen.  
Es dauerte wirklich nicht lange als Asami die Tür zu ihrem Apartment aufschloss und Korra mit einer Handgeste bedeutete, dass sie doch herein kommen solle statt in den Eingang zu starren.  
"Wow! Du ... äh ich meine Sie haben es echt schön hier" stellte sie begeistert fest.  
Asami konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken und verschwand daraufhin in der Küche um Wasser auf zu setzen. Leise schloss die Braunhaarige die Tür hinter sich und taperte in die Wohnung.  
"Hallo~" gerade als Korra weiter in die Küche folgen wollte kam ein Geräusch von ihrer Rechten. Verwundert darüber, da Asami ja auch nichts davon erwähnt hatte, dass hier noch einer wohnen sollte, betrat sie das Wohnzimmer und erblickte am Fenster von diesem einen riesigen Käfig.  
"Wer bist du denn?" lächelnd ging sie auf diesen zu und stellte sich davor. Ein wunderschöner blauer Papagei guckte sie neugierig an und gab dann etwas Krächzend ein: "Sir Lancelot". Korra konnte sich ein kleines Lachen nicht verkneifen.  
"Wie ich sehe habt ihr euch schon bekannt gemacht?" mit zwei dampfenden Tassen Tee stand die Ältere im Türrahmen und blickte in das große Wohnzimmer hinein.  
"Sie nennen ihren Papagei Sir Lancelot?" lachte Korra noch immer. Jedoch schüttelte die Shwarzhaarige nur ihren Kopf und stellte die Tassen auf den Tisch.  
"Nein. Eigentlich heißt er Karl. Aber er mag den Namen anscheinend nicht und hat mal in einem Film den Namen ' Sir Lancelot' aufgegriffen. Seitdem sagt er diesen Namen wenn man ihn fragt wie er heißt". Auch die Ältere musste darüber schmunzeln. Ihr Mitbewohner war ein lustiger Gefährte. Manchmal konnte er nerven. Aber meistens war er ruhig.  
"Setz dich" noch bevor die Schwarzhaarige sich selbst setzte, öffnete sie den Käfig des Papageien und nahm dann selbst Platz.  
"Ich hoffe du hast keine Angst vor Vögeln?" mit einem Kopfschütteln verneinte Korra diese Frage und nahm ihre warme Tasse Tee in die Hand um direkt daraufhin einen Schluck zu trinken. Welch Wohltat nach dem kalten Wetter da draußen  
Viele Worte wechselten die beiden nicht mehr. Eher genossen sie die Stille und die Wärme der Wohnung sowie des Tees. Als die beiden Tassen leer waren nahm Asami diese und beseitigte die Beiden schnell in der Spüle. Sie war eindeutig kein Freund davon wenn man Geschirr stehen ließ.  
"Kommst du mit ins Gästezimmer?" steckte sie noch einmal den Kopf in das Wohnzimmer bevor sie lächelnd ins besagte Gästezimmer verschwand und schon anfing, dass Bett zu beziehen.  
"Sagmal... darf ich fragen wo das Bad ist?" etwas unbeholfen stand die Braunhaarige am Anfang des Zimmers und schaute Asami dabei zu wie sie das Bett machte. Am Kopfende des Bettes lag auch schon ein kleiner Haufen Kleidung. Wahrscheinlich bestehend aus einem größerem Hemd und einer Schlafhose.  
"Klar, warte einen kleinen Moment" murmelte diese konzentriert und zog noch den Reißverschluss des Kopfkissens zu. Somit war das Bett auch schon fertig und sie konnte Korra ins Badezimmer bringen. Eine schnelle Bewegung in den kleinen, in der Wand eingebauten Schrank ließ Asami eine eingepackte Zahnbürste heraus zaubern welche sie der Jüngeren gleich in die Hand drückte.  
"Hier. Die kannst du heute und morgen früh benutzen. Stell sie einfach dort ins Glas wenn du fertig bist. Hier hast du noch Zahnpasta und den Waschlappen kannst du auch benutzen. Genauso wie-" sie unterbrach sich selbst kurz und beugte sich zu einem weiteren Schrank wo sie ein Handtuch heraus holte und es an einen freien Haken hing. "-das Handtuch hier. Fühl dich wie Zuhause. Aber hinterlasse keinen Saustall" murmelte sie etwas leise. Hatte aber immer noch ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
"Sag mal... Darf ich Sie was fragen?"  
Erwartungsvoll schaute die Schwarzhaarige ihre Gegenüber an und nickte nur.  
"Warum tun sie das?". Die Ältere kicherte kurz. "Erstens, kann ich meine Mitarbeiter nicht erfrieren lassen bei dem Wetter da ich dich auch noch brauche, zweitens kann ich dich auch nicht nach Hause fahren da ich bei meinem Geschäftsessen heute auch schon ein wenig getrunken habe und drittens...." sie machte eine kurze Pause bevor sie ihren Satz weiterführte. "... und drittens... tut es mir leid das ich dich heute Morgen so angepflaumt habe. Das war nicht seriös von mir. Und du bist nur eine Auszubildende. Rechtlich gesehen dürfte ich dich diese Aufgaben ohne weitere Aufsicht gar nicht machen lassen. Also war es meine eigene Schuld das dir ein Fehler unterlaufen ist. Es war einfach stressig..." man konnte deutlich hören, dass die Schwarzhaarige sich ein wenig schwer damit tat diese Worte hervor zu bringen. Aber es musste nun mal gesagt werden.  
Einen kleinen Augenblick benötigte Korra um die Worte zu verdauen ehe sie ein erleichtertes 'Danke' von sich gab. Es folgte noch ein 'Schlaf später gut' von der Älteren und dann schloss sie die Tür hinter sich damit Korra sich in Ruhe bettfertig machen konnte.  
Zufrieden, warm und frisch gemacht taperte sie dann zurück in das Gästezimmer und zog sich ihre bereitgelegten Schlafsachen an ehe sie sich in das warme Bett fallen ließ.  
Es war wirklich gemütlich wie die Jüngere feststellte. Hier konnte man es sich gut gehen lassen. Zufrieden und warm eingekuschelt schrieb sie ihrem Mitbewohner noch schnell, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen brauchten und sie ihnen sehr verbunden wäre wenn sie mit Naga Gassi gehen würden und fiel dann in das Land der Träume.

Kurz nachdem Korra das Badezimmer verlassen hatte, betrat Asami ebenfalls Dieses um sich auch fertig zu machen. Sie wusste gar nicht was in sie gefahren war sich in dem Ausmaß zu entschuldigen. Sie schmunzelte über sich selbst während sie die Zähne putzte. Sie ließ wirklich selten jemanden bei sich Zuhause übernachten. Auch weil sie eben nicht als so oberflächlich angesehen werden wollte. Ihre Wohnung war ja nun doch ein Stück glamouröser als normale. Aber da konnte sie eigentlich nichts für. Ihr Vater hatte ihr die Wohnung übergeben als sie Volljährig wurde. In die Einrichtung selbst hatte die Schwarzhaarige keine Aktien gehabt. Natürlich hat sie hier und dort mal etwas verändert. Aber das waren nur Kleinigkeiten. Denn wenn sie ehrlich war, ihre Wohnung gefiel ihr so wie sie war.  
Nachdem auch die Ältere fertig war sich Nachtfertig zu machen brachte sie noch Sir Lancelot zurück in den Käfig und begab sich ebenfalls in ihr Schlafzimmer.  
Zufrieden lächelnd deckte sie sich zu. Es hatte gut getan sich zu entschuldigen. Aber Korra traf ja auch wirklich kaum Schuld. Klar, sie hätte besser aufpassen können. Aber es war nicht ihre Aufgabe nach ein paar Wochen die Sachen der Festangestellten zu übernehmen. Eigentlich war Asami ihr sogar dankbar das sie ohne Probleme mitgearbeitet hatte und auch am heutigen Tag, keinen Mucks sagte um sich zu verteidigen. Irgendetwas hatte die Braunhaarige an sich was die Ältere faszinierte.


	8. The Morning after

„Ich hasse es das ich schon wach bin ….“ man vernahm aus dem Gästezimmer ein leichtes Grummeln und wie die Braunhaarige sich unter ihrer Bettdecke wand. Es hatte sich so schnell eingependelt mit dem frühen Aufstehen für die Arbeit das so nicht mal die Wochenenden ausgeschlafen werden konnten. Im Idealfall konnte Korra sich auf ihre innere Uhr verlassen und war pünktlich wach. .. Im Idealfall.   
Kurz darauf sprang sie aus ihrem wirklich gemütlichen Bett und zog sich ihre Sachen von gestern an. So leise wie möglich verließ sie ihr Zimmer um kurzzeitig ins Bad zu verschwinden und sich frisch zu machen.   
Es war sehr ruhig in der Wohnung. Ein Blick ins Wohnzimmer verriet, dass Sir Lancelot noch schlief. Die Decke war über seinen Käfig gelegt damit er es schön dunkel hatte.   
Korra setzte sich in die Küche und starrte die Uhr an. Sieben Uhr morgens. Der Sekundenzeiger tickte mit jeder Sekunde die er weiter lief. Eigentlich nicht laut. Aber wenn keine anderen Geräusche vorhanden waren, konnte es ziemlich nervtötend sein.   
„Ich muss hier raus...“ nuschelte Korra und schnappte sich prompt den Haustürschlüssel von Asami, schlüpfte in ihre Schuhe und die Jacke und verließ die Wohnung in der Hoffnung, dass Asami davon nicht wach wurde und sie keinen Ärger bekommen würde das sie sich nun den Schlüssel nahm.   
Eiskalte Luft schoss der Braunhaarigen ins Gesicht als sie die Haustür nach draußen hin öffnete. Kurz fröstelte die junge Frau. Aber das hielt sie nicht davon ab weiter zu laufen. Sie war alles. Aber kein Freund von Ruhe. Allein Nagas Besitz ließ Ruhe kaum zu.   
Ohne Ziel lief sie an der Straße entlang und bewunderte die Gegend. Es war noch ziemlich dunkel. Aber man konnte dennoch erkennen was hier für schöne Häuser standen. Überall waren Bäume und kleine Blumenkästen die es verschönerten. Auf der anderen Straßenseite konnte sie den Eingang zu einem Park vernehmen. Den würde sie sich definitiv nochmal anschauen aber nicht mehr jetzt. Ihr Magen knurrte und so beschloss sie erst mal den nächsten Bäcker zu finden. Ihre Chefin hatte bestimmt nichts dagegen wenn sie Brötchen mitbrachte.   
Irgendwie musste sie sich ja revanchieren.   
Noch immer war sie sehr erleichtert, dass sie Unterschlupf bekommen hatte. Wahrscheinlich wäre sie sonst irgendwann einfach los gelaufen in der Hoffnung irgendwann zuhause an zu kommen.   
Der frische Geruch von gebackenem Weizen stieg der Neunzehnjährigen in die Nase als sie den Bäcker betrat und fand sich gleich vor der nächsten Herausforderung. Was Asami wohl für Brötchen aß. Es gab huderte … gefühlt. Vorn Normalen über Doppelbrötchen, Malzbrötchen, Roggenbrötchen und etliche Körnerbrötchen in den verschiedensten Variationen.   
Korra entschied sich zu einer Auswahl aus verschiedenen Brötchen. Irgendwelche würde ihre Chefin wohl mögen.   
Leise schloss die Braunhaarige die Tür zu der Wohnung ihrer Chefin auf und hoffte, dass sie die Ältere weiter nicht weckte.   
Jeder hatte sein Wochenende verdient.   
Ihr Weg führte wieder in die Küche wo sie das Radio einschaltete um nicht noch einmal dem Sekundenzeiger folgen zu müssen.   
Etwas über eine Stunde war die Jüngere nun unterwegs gewesen. Und noch immer wusste sie nichts mit sich anzufangen. Mako hatte sie schon kurz nach dem Aufstehen geschrieben. Allerdings glaubte sie nicht, dass er so schnell aufstehen würde nachdem er feiern war.   
Aus Asamis Schlafzimmer erklang leises Knartschen des Bettes. Direkt gefolgt von der Öffnung der Schlafzimmertüre und der Schließung der Badetür.   
Korra hoffte, dass sie nicht Schuld war das die Schwarzhaarige nun wach war.   
Aber laut verhalten hatte Sie sich nicht.   
Korras Blick schweifte zu dem Kaffeevollautomaten auf der Arbeitsplatte. Er war identisch mit dem den sie auf der Arbeit im Büro hatten.   
Asami wollte bestimmt einen Kaffee trinken am Morgen.   
Und so beschloss die Jüngere einfach einen zu machen. Sie wollte sich so gut wie möglich mit ihrer Chefin stellen. Das schlechte Gewissen des gestrigen Tages plagte die Jüngere noch immer.   
Der einzige Unterschied zwischen dem Vollautomaten vor welchem die Braunhaarige nun stand und dem auf der Arbeit war, dass dieser keinen Milchbehälter auf der rechten Seite hatte sondern einen Milchschlauch. Aber auch das erklärte sich von selbst.   
Korra steckte den Schlauch einfach in die Milchpackung welche sie vorher aus dem Kühlschrank geholt hatte.   
Stellte ein Glas unter den Auslauf welches sie im Schrank darüber entdeckte und drückte auf den Knopf für Latte Machhiato. Ganz einfach und simpel. Eigentlich.   
Man hörte wie die Maschine die Kaffeebohnen mahlte und dann ein tiefer, bedrohlicher Ton aus dem Inneren kam.   
Noch ehe sie sich versehen konnte sprang der Deckel des Auslaufes durch die Küche und die warme Milch spritze nur so um sich.   
„Scheiße!“ fluchend hielt Korra ihre Hände gegen die heraus spritzende Flüssigkeit und machte damit nur alles schlimmer. Schließlich spritzte nun alles zurück.   
„Was machst du denn hier?!“ die Schwarzhaarige hastete zu dem Kaffeevollautomaten und drückte den Powerknopf herunter um die Sauerei zu stoppen.   
„Ich war das – ich hab nichts gemacht!“ verteidigte die Jüngere sich direkt und hielt ihre Hände an das Waschbecken daneben um die Milch abtropfen zu lassen .   
„Du machst auch nur Chaos! Egal wo du bist“ lachte die Schwarzhaarige. Und dieses Lachen war so herzhaft das Korra sofort lockerer wurde und ebenfalls lachen musste.   
„Ich kann da doch nichts für ….“ gab sie leise, noch immer lachend, von sich während Asami nur ihren Kopf schüttete.   
„Das weiß ich. Der Vollautomat ist kaputt.... Aber das hätte ich dir auch sagen können. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen das du dich gleich benimmst als wärst du zuhause“ gab die Ältere belustigt bekannt. Auf Korras Wangen schlich sich ein leichter Rotschleier. Peinlich berührt von dieser Aussage.   
Es war wirklich ein wenig unverschämt gewesen. Aber sie wollte doch gar nichts böses.   
Ohne weiteres drehte die Schwarzhaarige den Wasserhahn auf damit Korra wenigstens ihre Hände waschen konnte während sie sich einen Putzlappen fertig machte.   
„Ich mach das schon - „ gab Korra von sich. Aber die Ältere fing schon an die Arbeitsplatte und die Wandfliesen zu putzen.   
„Lass mal, sonst passiert noch etwas“ kicherte die Ältere und putzte unbeirrt weiter. Dabei vernahm sie ein eicht eingeschnapptes Schnaufen der Jüngeren die sich gerade an dem Handtuch ihre Hände trocken rieb und danach die feuchten Stellen auf der Arbeitsplatte nach wo Asami schon drüber gewischt hatte.   
„Tut mir wirklich leid... Ich wollte mich nicht aufdrängen oder daneben benehmen...“ murmelte sie entschuldigend und schaute ihre Chefin an die gerade fertig war auch die Kaffeemaschine abzuwischen. Sie lehnte sich mit ihrem rechten Arm gegen die Arbeitsplatte und schaute die Kleinere an. Unwillkürlich musste sie schmunzeln.   
„Ich weiß wirklich nicht was ich mir da angetan habe dich bei mir einzustellen. Eigentlich hätte ich dich gestern Abend einfach an der Haltestelle lassen sollen. Ich hätte ahnen können das irgendwas passiert“ gab sie belustigt von sich und klang dabei wohl dennoch etwa härter als sie eigentlich wollte. Man sah an Korras Gesichtsausdruck, dass es ihr wirklich etwas zu schaffen machte diese Worte zu hören. Es war ja keine Absicht.  
„Ich habs verstanden..“ sie seufzte und dreht sich um um in Richtung Bad zu gehen und sich die Klamotten sauber zu machen.   
„Korra warte mal....“ Asami packte das Handgelenk der Jüngeren und zog sie so etwas zu sich als diese sich wieder umdrehte und erst auf die Hand und dann in das Gesicht der Älteren zu gucken.   
„... du hast da was..“ ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken griff die Schwarzhaarige zu einem Stück Zewa und wischte der Jüngeren liebevoll die Milchflecken aus dem Gesicht. Korra konnte den Atem ihrer Chefin im Gesicht spüren und sofort erschauderte die Braunhaarige und eine Gänsehaut überzog ihren gesamten Körper. So nah war sie Asami noch nie gewesen. Und bisher war ihr so ein Gefühl auch noch nie widerfahren. Korra bemerkte wie sich ihre Wangen erhitzten und konnte nur erahnen, welchen Farbton diese gerade anzunehmen wagten.   
„D..Danke.. Den Rest bekomme ich alleine hin“ nuschelte sie viel zu schnell als das man sie hätte verstehen können und entfernte sich von der Älteren um schnellstmöglich ins Bad zu verschwinden und sich den Rest sauber zu machen.   
„Was war das denn....“ murmelte sie von sich hin und legte sich erst einmal einen kalten Waschlappen aufs Gesicht um die Temperatur zu drosseln. Direkt darauf vibrierte ihr Handy kurz und machte deutlich, dass eine Nachricht eingegangen war. Die Braunhaarige hoffte inständig, dass diese von ihrem Mitbewohner sein würde welcher sie aus dieser Situation erlöste. Und sie sollte recht behalten. Denn Mako schrieb, dass er sich nun auf den Weg mache. Es war nun auch schon kurz vor 9.   
Erleichtert verließ sie das Badezimmer zügig und machte im Türrahmen zur Küche halt.   
„Asa- … Frau Sato, ich bin weg“   
„Aber-“  
ohne Platz für eine Antwort zu lassen hastete die Jüngere in den Flur um ihre Schuhe anzuziehen, schnappte sich ihre Jacke unter den Arm und zog die Tür hinter sich zu um Mako draußen schon entgegen zu laufen.


	9. It's all better in bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich finde es sehr schade das sich nun seit einigen Kapiteln kein einziger mehr meldet....   
> Dennoch wünsche ich euch viel Spaß dabei :)

"Du hast dich verliebt!" schoss es wie aus der Pistole aus Korras Mitbewohner während er versuchte sein Auto so sanft wie möglich über die leicht vereiste Straße zu manövrieren.   
„Red doch keinen Unsinn!“ grummelte die Braunhaarige in sich hinein.   
Mako konnte sich ein leichtes Lachen nicht unterdrücken.   
„Glaub mir Korra... Ich kenne dich mittlerweile sehr sehr gut. Und so wie du gerade redest hast du noch nie über jemanden geredet. Nichtmal über diejenigen mit denen du eine Beziehung hattest!“.   
„Selbst wenn! Das ist meine Chefin. Und sowieso ist sie eine Frau!“ damit war das Thema für die Braunhaarige erst einmal gegessen. Sie hatte nicht vor noch ein Wort mit ihrem Mitbewohner zu wechseln. Sie wusste ja selbst nicht was da überhaupt passiert war und wie sie damit umgehen sollte. Vor allem die nächste Schicht auf der Arbeit machte ihr zu schaffen. Bestimmt würde Asami sie ansprechen.   
Es war aber ja auch mehr als unverschämt einfach abzuhauen. Die Jüngere wusste ja nicht einmal wieso sie das getan hatte. Ihr wurde plötzlich nur so warm und sie hatte gemerkt wie ihr die Hitze in die Wangen geschossen war. Sie wollte einfach nicht, dass ihre Chefin sie so sah. Und war zu allem Überfluss auch noch vollkommen überfordert mit der Situation.   
Zuhause angekommen schloss sie die Tür zu ihrer Wohnung auf und wurde sogleich freudig von Naga begrüßt als wäre sie gleich mehrere Tage weg gewesen.   
„Schön das du wieder da bist Korra“ ein ebenfalls freudestrahlender Bolin fiel ihr um den Hals und redete gleich wild drauf los wie die Feier der Jungs war. Was sie alles gemacht und getrunken hatten. Wie die Mädchen waren. Dabei holte er natürlich kaum Luft. Die brauchte er auch irgendwie nicht.   
„Bolin! Du bist schlimmer als die schlimmste Tratschtante die ich kenne“ lachte Korra leicht und konnte wenigstens einen Moment ihre Sorgen vergessen. Bei dem Gerede ohne Punkt und Komma blieb ihr aber auch nichts anderes übrig.   
„Ich muss dir doch alles erzählen wenn du schon nicht dabei warst, glaub mir! Du hast was verpasst! Aber macht ja auch nichts. Erzähl lieber wie es bei deiner Chefin war! Ist ihre Wohnung schick Ist sie privat auch nett? Wie kam es denn überhaupt dazu das du bei ihr übernachtet hast?“ Fragen über Fragen kamen aus dem Neugierigen heraus und er wusste gar nicht was er zuerst fragen sollte.   
„Momentan habe ich keinen Redebedarf darüber“ mit diesen Worten schob sie ihren anhänglichen Mitbewohner von sich weg und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer. Naga direkt hinter ihr.   
Gerade als sie die Tür öffnete um ihr Zimmer zu betreten hörte sie nur von Mako wie er zu seinem Bruder tratschte: „Korra hat sich in ihre Chefin verliebt!“ - „Sie hat was?“ kam es nur ungläubig von dem Jüngeren und da kam auch schon mit einem Lauten „Hab ich nicht!“ ein Kuscheltier aus Korras Zimmer geflogen welches direkt an Makos Kopf landete und daraufhin die Tür unsanft in ihren Rahmen fiel.   
„Ich glaube es ist ein sensibles Thema ….“ gab der Ältere nur leise bekannt und sein Gegenüber stimmte ihm mit einem stummen Nicken zu.   
Bolin gab seiner Mitbewohnerin noch ein wenig Zeit ehe er in der Küche einen warmen Kakao zubereitete und langsam in die Richtung ihres Zimmers tappte, kurz klopfte und eben Dieses danach betrat. Korra hatte sich unter ihre Bettdecke verkrochen und lag mit dem Gesicht zur Wand. Naga in ihrem Korb.   
Vorsichtig setzte er sich an das Kopfende seiner Mitbewohnerin.   
„Magst du nun drüber reden?“ liebevoll und einfühlsam kamen die Worte aus seinem Mund als sie sich langsam umdrehte und sich aufsetzte. Die Decke bis an den Hals hochgezogen und den warmen Kakao zwischen ihre Finger beförderte.   
Mochte Bolin auch noch so ein Tollpatsch sein und reden wie ein Wasserfall, so konnte er auch das komplette Gegenteil von all dem sein und auch einfach nur zuhören wenn es sein musste.   
„Ich weiß doch auch nicht Bolin …. Hat Mako dir schon was erzählt?“ der Gefragte schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und Korra seufzte angestrengt.   
„Sie hat mich an der Bushaltestelle sitzen sehen und mich dann zu ihr nach Hause eingeladen. Alles gut soweit. Wobei ich das vielleicht gar nicht hätte annehmen sollen. Sie ist meine Chefin.... Ich konnte doch nicht einfach bei ihr übernachten. Bei meinem Glück musste ja irgendwas passieren...“ eine kurze Pause kam von der Braunhaarigen bevor sie wieder zum reden ansetzte.   
„Naja.... auf jeden Fall hat sie mir Schlafklamotten gegeben und mir das Gästezimmer gezeigt. Wir haben noch einen Tee getrunken zum aufwärmen und ich habe ihren Papageien kennen gelernt. Der ist übrigens echt cool und hat irgendwie eine Macke“ sie lachte belustigt als sie von Sir Lancelot erzählte.   
„Wir haben uns dann schlafen gelegt. Also ich ins Gästezimmer und sie in ihrem Zimmer natürlich! Heute Morgen konnte ich dann nicht mehr schlafen. Dafür verfluche ich meinen Job …. Naja … ich habe mir dann ihren Schlüssel genommen und bin nach draußen um ein bisschen herum zu laufen und sie nicht zu wecken. Dabei habe ich Brötchen gekauft und hatte gedacht, dass wir ja gemütlich frühstücken könnten. Als ich dann wieder bei ihr war hat es gar nicht lange gedauert bis sie auch wach wurde. Und während sie ins Bad verschwand hab ich gedacht ich kann ihr ja einen Latte Macchiato machen. Ich hab dir ja erzählt das man ihr damit eine Freude machen kann. Vor allem wenn man Mist gebaut hat. Und ich wollte mich halt revanchieren dafür das ich bei ihr schlafen durfte. Wie es der Zufall dann so wollte war diese scheiß Maschine kaputt und ich habe nicht nur mich sondern auch die ganze Küche mit Milch vollgespritzt.“ Korra wurde von einem belustigten Prusten ihres Mitbewohners unterbrochen. Aber sie schaute ihn definitiv nicht so an als wäre ihr zum Lachen zumute.   
„Sorry ich bin ja schon ruhig“ gab er ertappt von sich und lauschte weiter seiner Freundin.   
„Als wenn das nicht schon peinlich genug gewesen wäre haben wir erst die Küche sauber gemacht und als ich ins Bad wollte um mich selbst sauber zu machen hat sie mich zurück gezogen und mir mit einem Zewa das Gesicht sauber zu machen! Was fällt ihr eigentlich ein. Als ob ich mich nicht selbst sauber machen könnte! ….. Sie war mir so nah... alles in mir hat gekribbelt. Ich habe keine Ahnung was da passiert ist. Aber Bolin.... Sie ist so hübsch ungeschminkt... Also geschminkt natürlich auch aber ohne Schminke …. Wow“ Korra verfiel leicht ins Schwärmen und ihr Mitbewohner sah nur zu gut wie ihr die Röte in die Wangen stieg.   
„So hübsch das du schon ganz rot wirst“ schmunzelte er und Korra verschluckte sich an dem Kakao von dem sie gerade nippte.   
„Es reicht.. Lass gut sein.. Sag mir lieber wie ich ihr jetzt Montag gegenüber treten soll wenn ich wieder arbeiten muss! Direkt nach dieser Situation habe ich schnell meine Sachen geschnappt und bin ohne weiteres aus der Tür geflüchtet. Das ist so peinlich!“ die Braunhaarige war wirklich verzweifelt.  
„Okay das ist wirklich eine verzwickte Situation. Du hättest sie auch einfach küssen können“ ..  
„BOLIN! Das ist Ernst! Sie ist meine Chefin, ich bin abgehauen und außerdem, sie ist ganz sicher alles aber NICHT lesbisch!“.  
„Das weißt du doch gar nicht“ murmelte der Schwarzhaarige zu seiner Verteidigung.   
„Doch das weiß ich ganz sicher. Was soll ich denn nun tun....“.  
Kurze Zeit herrschte Stille zwischen den Beide als Bolin einfach mit seinen Schultern zuckte und damit zu verstehen gab, dass ihm auch nichts wirkliches einfiel. „Das Einzige was du tun kannst ist mit ihr zu reden über die Situation“ meinte er dazu einfach.   
„Super … Und wie soll das aussehen?“   
„Hör mal Korra, das musst du ganz allein machen. Ich kann dir da leider nicht helfen“  
Korra seufzte genervt. Sie hatte wirklich gehofft, dass ihr Mitbewohner eine Lösung hatte auch wenn sie sicher schon wusste, dass dem eben nicht so war.   
„Ich weiß..“ gab sie geschlagen zu verstehen und nippte wieder an ihrem warmen Kakao.   
„Warum muss mir so ein Mist eigentlich immer passieren. Egal bei was. Ich bin es immer!“ grummelte sie leise in die Tasse hinein und schmollte etwas.   
„Weil es einfach du bist, Korra“ liebevoll gab der Jüngere ihr einen Knutscher auf die Wange und überließ die Braunhaarige dann ihrem Schicksal.   
„Super Hilfe...“ seufzend trank sie ihren Kakao aus und schnappte sich Naga um wieder im Wald zu verschwinden und dort über alles nachzudenken. 

Der Montag kam schneller als Korra lieb war. Den ganzen restlichen Samstag und den Sonntag hatte sie sich den Kopf darüber zermartert wie sie mit Asami reden wollte. Aber ihr fiel einfach nichts ein außer sich stumpf zu entschuldigen.   
Erstmal lief der Tag ganz normal an. Die Braunhaarige ging in ihr Büro und beredete vieles mit Zhu Li. Was schief gelaufen war und wie sie es in Zukunft besser machen konnte. Ihre Kollegin hatte aufrichtiges Mitleid mit der jungen Auszubildenden. Asami rastete nicht oft aus. Aber wenn, dann will man nicht mit demjenigen tauschen der es abbekommt. Über den Vorfall bei ihrer Chefin zuhause verlor Korra kein Wort. Das musste nicht unbedingt jeder mitbekommen.   
Der Mittag läutete sich schnell ein da alle Probleme mit Zhu Li wie weggefegt waren. So schnell wie sie arbeitete konnte keiner gucken.   
Zhu Li hatte entschlossen ihre Mittagspause draußen zu verbringen und dort die frische Luft zu genießen. Korra wollte gerne im Büro bleiben und machte sich einen neuen Kaffee.   
Gerade als sie gedankenverloren aus dem Bürofenster auf die Straße hinaus schaute, öffnete sich die Tür und Asami lugte herein.  
„Darf ich reinkommen?“ Die Braunhaarige drehte sich sofort um und schaute zu ihrer Chefin. Der Anblick der Älteren machte sie nervös und ließ sie nur ein „N … Na – klar“ stammeln. Wieso sollte sie auch nicht dürfen. Schließlich waren das ihre Räume in diesem Gebäude.   
„Möchten.... „ Korra stoppte und rang um Fassung. „Möchten Sie auch einen Kaffee?“ fragte sie höflich und hoffte die Situation nicht noch peinlicher zu machen.   
„Aber nur ohne Milchgeschleuder“ Asami konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen und es war so frei das Korra unwillkürlich mit kichern musste. Die Stimmung war gelockert.   
Zielstrebig ging die Braunhaarige zu dem Kaffeevollautomaten und machte ihrer Chefin auch einen Latte Macchiato.   
Nachdem dieser fertig zubereitet war lehnte sich die Schwarzhaarige gegen den Schreibtisch während Korra nicht so recht wusste wo sie bleiben sollte. Also lehnte sie sich gegen die Kommode auf welcher der Vollautomat stand.   
„Gibt es etwas bestimmtes weswegen sie hier sind?“ fragend blickte Korra zu ihrer Chefin und diese nickte.   
„Wie jedes Jahr möchte ich für die Firma eine Weihnachtsfeier machen. Und der Termin wäre in 2 Wochen der Samstag. Und dazu wollte ich euch einladen. Aber wie ich sehe macht ihr gerade Mittag“ die Braunhaarige bestätigte dies mit einem Nicken.   
„Aber ich komme auf jeden Fall“ sie lächelte sanft und doch ein wenig unbeholfen.   
„Asami …. ist zwischen uns alles gut?“ unsicher schaute die Jüngere ihre Chefin an und diese erwiderte den Blick liebevoll lächelnd.  
„Was sollte denn nicht gut sein?“   
„Ich weiß nicht …..“ Korra nippte kurz an ihrem Kaffee, „Ich habe mich so mies benommen und bin einfach abgehauen.“   
„Also was auch immer dich da geritten hat Korra.. Ich bin nicht böse wenn du das denkst. Außerdem haben private Dinge nichts mit der Arbeit zu tun also lasse ich dich auch ganz normal weiter arbeiten. Ich kam mir ein bisschen komisch vor und stehen gelassen aber das ist okay“   
die Schwarzhaarige schubste sich vom Schreibtisch ab und ging auf Korra zu. Beugte sich etwas runter und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange.   
„Danke für die Brötchen~“ hauchte sie noch liebevoll hinterher was der Jüngeren eine saftige Gänsehaut über den Körper jagen ließ und sie prompt wieder rot wurde. Aber da war ihre Chefin auch schon wieder aus dem Büro gegangen.   
„Was war das denn“ völlig perplex strich sich die Jüngere mit den Fingerkuppen über die Stelle an der die Lippen der Älteren lagen und träumte vor sich hin.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huhu ihr Lieben,   
> ich habe gerade mein Schulungshotel erreicht und da das hier mit dem Internet noch alles nicht so klappt lade ich euch lieber jetzt schon das nächste Kapitel hoch.   
> Ich muss gestehen, es ist nur auf der Fahrt hierher entstanden.   
> Viel Spaß damit :)

Die nächsten Tage verliefen normal und in der Firma war es sehr stressig. Logisch. Alle wollten ihre Produkte natürlich zu Weihnachten haben. Das ließ es kaum zu, dass Korra und Asami sich über den Weg liefen und selbst wenn, dann blieb nur wenig Zeit um ein paar Worte zu wechseln. Die Braunhaarige war dort auch sehr froh drüber. Sie wusste einfach nicht was sie tun sollte, was sie fühlte und schon gar nicht wie sie nun zu Asami stand. Ihr wurde sofort warm ums Herz als sie nur an die Ältere dachte. Die Stelle an ihrer Wange prickelte noch immer wenn sie mit den Fingern darüber fuhr.   
Wie sich ihre Lippen wohl richtig anfühlten?   
Ob sie auch so weich und sanft sein würden wie Korra sie sich vorstellte? Wie sie sich auf der Wange angefühlt hatten?   
Verträumt entfuhr der Auszubildenden ein Seufzen an den Gedanken. Ein wohliges, zufriedenes, geistesabwesendes Seufzen.   
"Korra, ist alles okay bei dir?",  
erschrocken schaute die Braunhaarige auf und versuche mit einem Kopfschütteln die Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf zu bekommen.   
"Was? Natürlich, Tschuldigung"   
Zhu Li schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. "Denkst du an die Rechnung die du noch fertig machen musst?" Korra nickte und wand sich wieder ihrem Bildschirm zu wo sie gerade an einer Rechnung saß auf welche der Kunde wohl schon wartete und schrieb weiter. Sie durfte auch wieder ein wenig mehr Verantwortung tragen und versuchte dies so sorgfältig wie möglich zu machen. Klar, es schlichen sich hier und da immer noch ein paar Fehler ein. Aber es war nichts, was ihre Büronachbarin nicht ändern konnte.   
„Die Rechnung ist bei dir“ kam es nur von Korra als sie diese fertig hatte und an Zhu Li per Mail schickte. So ging es am schnellsten.   
„Danke dir Korra“ mit einem Nicken stand Korra auf und lief zielstrebig zum Kaffeevollautomaten um sich dort einen neuen Kaffee zu machen und drückte auf den, dafür vorhergesehenen, Knopf.  
„Wann fängt die Weihnachtsfeier eigentlich morgen an?“ fragte sie neugierig. Wahrscheinlich stand es in der Einladung drin welche sie noch einmal per Mail bekamen.   
„So richtig los geht es erst ab 19 Uhr. Wobei viele schon vor trinken bevor sie zu der Feier gehen. Ich weiß gar nicht wieso. Im Restaurant haben wir alles frei was wir wollen und es geht bis open end.   
Treffen ist vor dem Hotel um viertel vor 7 dann. Solltest du es nicht schaffen sondern erst später dann kommst du eben einfach so rein.“  
„Dankeschön“ freundlich lächelte sie ihre Arbeitskollegin an. Sie hatten sich gut angefreundet in den letzten Wochen und Korra lernte mit Zhu Lis Art klar zu kommen.   
Sie nahm ihren Kaffee und träumte ein wenig vor sich hin während sie diesen genoss. Bald hatten sie Feierabend.   
„Sag mal Korra, was hast du denn da geschrieben?“ fragend drehte Zhu Li sich zu der Jüngeren um und zeigte auf ihren Bildschirm.   
„Hm?“ sie ging auf ihre Kollegin zu und blickte über ihre Schulter die Rechnung an als sie sich heftigst verschluckte und ihr dabei die Kaffeetasse aus der Hand fiel.   
„Ach scheiße!“ fluchte die Braunhaarige und betrachtete das Unheil auf dem Teppich. Ihre Kollegin schaute sie genauso erschrocken an. Aber wenigstens hatte nur der Boden etwas ab bekommen.   
„Ich hole schnell einen Putzeimer und einen Lappen“ sofort sprang die Schwarzhaarige auf und hastete aus dem Büro während Korra eilig die Zewarolle nahm um die Feuchtigkeit aus dem Teppich zu nehmen.   
„Zhu Li-“ schwungvoll ging die Tür auf und Asami trat herein.   
„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein.....“ grummelte Korra in sich hinein.   
„Was hast du denn schon wieder gemacht?“ fragte eben diese und verdrehte dabei die Augen.   
„Na wonach sieht es denn aus?“ gab Korra ein wenig genervt von sich zurück.   
„Du hast echt ein Talent für Unheil.“ gab die Schwarzhaarige bekannt während sie näher kam.   
„Und DU hast ein Talent immer in solchen Momenten da zu sein!“ knurrte sie zurück. Es reichte. Asami sah immer nur ihre schlechten Seiten. Sie kam immer nur dann wenn etwas passiert war. Wie ein sechster Sinn für Korraunheil.   
„Komm mal wieder runter, ich bin immer noch deine Chefin“ Asami machte eine kurze Pause.   
„... soll ich dir helfen?“ beendete sie ihren Satz.   
„Nein danke“ murmelte die Braunhaarige und nahm sich nochmal neues Zewa um die restliche Flüssigkeit aufzusaugen.   
„Sag mal Korra, war das nicht die Rechnung für den Buchhandel die du schreiben solltest? Warum steht da mein Name? … UND meine Adresse?“ fragte die Ältere verwirrt.   
Korra stand auf und brachte die nassen Papiertücher zum Mülleimer. „Wenn ich das mal wüsste....“ gab sie nachdenklich zu verstehen und wurde sofort wieder rot.   
„Hast du zu viel an mich gedacht?~“ neckend kamen diese Worte von der Schwarzhaarigen welche verschmitzt grinste.   
„Als wenn ich an dich denken würde. Glaub mir, du bist die Letzte mit der ich irgendwas zu tun haben will“ das war gelogen. Und das hörte man direkt.  
Asami trat einen Schritt näher an die Jüngere an und diese wich ebenso einen zurück. Und zur Sicherheit noch einen. Was sie dabei nicht bedachte hatte, dass sich in ihrem Rücken die Anrichte befand gegen welche sie stoß.  
Siegessicher grinste die Ältere.   
„Bist du sicher?~“ sagte sie schmunzelnd und trat den letzten Schritt auf sie zu.   
Wieder waren sie sich so nah wie beim letzten Mal. Korras Herz klopfte das sie Angst hatte, Asami könnte es hören.   
„Du hast gelogen“ hauchte sie in das Ohr ihrer Auszubildenden und streifte dieses leicht. Korra schluckte, genoss es sichtlich. Ein zufriedenes Seufzen entfuhr ihren Lippen.   
Und trotzdem unterbrach sie die Situation prompt und schob die Ältere wieder einen Schritt zurück.   
„Macht es dir Spaß?“ gab sie angesäuert von sich. So sehr sie diese Nähe auch mochte und wollte, so war sie sich doch nicht sicher wie Asami das alles sah.   
„Du machst dich die ganze Zeit über mich lustig und wenn du dich nicht lustig machst dann bringst du mich völlig aus der -“ Korra stoppte. „... also nicht das es mir was ausmachen würde. Aber du benimmst dich nicht fair! DU kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du“ sie wurde unterbrochen als die Tür wieder auf ging und Zhu Li mit dem Putzeimer herein kam.   
„Huch? Stör ich?“ fragte sie. Aber Asami schüttelte nur den Kopf, grinste etwas und verließ dann das Büro.   
Zurück ließ sie eine völlig unsichere Korra die nur perplex den Eimer ihrer Kollegin abnahm und anfing den Boden noch einmal zu wischen.   
„Diese Frau macht mich noch wahnsinnig!“ grummelte sie vor sich her. Natürlich hörte ihre Kollegin das.   
„Ich glaube du musst mir da noch ein bisschen was erklären“ schmunzelte sie und half Korra eben beim sauber machen.   
„Muss ich nicht. Da ist nichts und da wird auch nichts sein. Sie ist einfach argh!“   
Es dauerte etwas bis Korra sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Sie wünschte sich, dass Zhu Li nicht herein gekommen wäre. Sie wünschte sich, dass sie sie nicht weggeschoben hätte und schon gar nicht, dass sie fast alles ausgeplaudert hätte was in sich vorging.   
Das sie auch von dem einen Fettnäpfchen  
ins Nächste treten musste. Aber ihr Kopf setzte einfach aus wenn sie ihre Chefin sah. Sie wusste weder was sie tat noch was sie sagte. Die Sicherungen brannten durch.   
Zhu Li konnte nur leicht lachen als Korra sich aufgebracht wieder an ihren Platz setzte und ihre Aufgaben weiter bearbeitete um möglichst schnell in den Feierabend zu kommen.   
Korras Kollegin war nicht doof und zudem noch sehr gut mit Asami befreundet. Sie wusste durchaus was da vor sich ging.


	11. Christmas Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry das es so lange gedauert hat bis es nun weiter geht   
> Ab jetzt wird es wieder besser :)

„Komm Korra, trink noch einen!“ grölte Michelle die sich gerade ihr kleines Glas mit einem grünen Inhalt in den Hals kippte.   
Der Alkohol floss in Unmengen. Das konnte man kaum mehr beschreiben. Und Michelle war definitiv ganz vorne mit von der Partie.   
„Ne lass mal, ich brauche jetzt erst mal eine Spezi“ lachte die Braunhaarige.   
Sie hatte auch schon das ein oder andere Gläschen weg. Aber sie hatte sich definitiv vorgenommen einigermaßen nüchtern zu bleiben.   
„Du bist ja eine Spaßbremse“ grummelte die Blonde vor sich hin. Hatte sich aber schon direkt das nächste Opfer ausgesucht. Nämlich ihre Chefin. Sie saß mit am Tisch. Neben Korra. Michelle und Zhu Li saßen ihnen gegenüber.   
Korra wunderte sich, dass Asami überhaupt etwas trank. Sie war schließlich die Chefin der ganzen Firma. Aber das machte anscheinend nichts. Denn heute waren alle anders. Die Stimmung war super, es wurde viel gegrölt, gelacht, gesungen und gebechert. Jeder verstand sich mit jedem. Und selbst die Praktikanten aus den anderen Abteilungen ließen ordentlich Alkohol fließen.   
Zhu Li sagte, dass die Feiern der Firma schon immer sehr begehrt waren und niemanden daraus einen Strich gezogen wurde sofern er dann am Montag wieder arbeiten könnte. Und das bewahrheitet sich definitiv.   
Dennoch wollte sich die Braunhaarige etwas zurück halten. Zuschauen war sowieso lustiger. Aber sie hatte auch etwas Angst den Überblick zu verlieren. Der Festsaal in welchem sie feierten war einfach riesig. Und es war eine unübersichtliche Menge an Menschen gekommen. Klar, die Firma war ja auch gut groß.   
„Und auf EX!“ völlig frei kamen diese Worte von Asami als sie mit der Blonden anstieß während Korra an ihrem Softgetränk nippte.   
„Ich laufe nochmal los und hole noch etwas zu essen“ meine die neunzehnjährige und machte sich auf dem Weg zum Buffet um ihren Teller noch einmal zu befüllen. Sie konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was sie für eine riesen Auswahl aufgetischt bekommen hatten. Und vor allem wurde es auch einfach nicht leer. Die Kellner waren bemüht das Buffet immer rechtzeitig auf zu füllen. Die Auszubildende wusste gar nicht, was sie sich noch auf tun wollte. Sie entschied sich für kleine Hähnchenbruststreifen in einer Kräuter-Honigmarinade und Tomaten mit Mozzarella. Korra wusste nicht, wann sie das letzte Mal so lecker gegessen hat.   
Zufrieden setzte sie sich wieder an Tisch und bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, wie eine Gabel sich über ihren Teller erstreckte und ein Stück Hähnchen aufgepiekst wurde.   
„Was-?“ sie folgte mit ihrem Blick der Gabel und sah dann wie das Fleisch direkt in dem Mund ihrer Chefin landete?   
„Was wird das denn?“ wollte die Braunhaarige wissen und hielt schützend ihren Arm an die Seite ihres Tellers.   
„Es hat mich angelächelt.... also musste ich es essen …“ Korra lachte leicht und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Man merkte deutlich, dass der Alkohol bei ihrer Chefin langsam anfing zu wirken.   
„Denkst du nicht du solltest langsam mal ein wenig weniger trinken?“ die Braunhaarige meinte es überhaupt nicht böse. Sie machte sich nur Gedanken. Asami schüttelte allerdings den Kopf. „Da geht noch was~ Ich bin ja noch nichtmal angetrunken“ Zhu Li seufzte und schenkte Korra einen vielsagenden Blick. Naja sollte sie mal machen. Zufrieden fing Korra an etwas von ihrem Teller zu essen.   
„Ach komm jetzt stoß doch nochmal mit uns an!“   
Korra wurde ein neues Glas vor geschoben als sie zu Michelle und Asami sah die ihre Gläser schon wieder angehoben hatten. Sie konnte nichtmal sagen, wie viele die beiden zwischenzeitlich schon wieder runter gekippt hatten. Sicher 4-5. Und sie hatte ihren Teller noch nicht einmal leer gegessen.   
Geschlagen nahm sie ihr Glas hoch und dann wurde es von den anderen beiden auch schon angestoßen.  
„PROST!“ vernahm man nur. An dem Tisch hatten sich noch ein paar weitere angeschlossen und zusammen kippten sie den Kurzen ihre Rachen hinunter. Die Musik war laut und sie dröhnte in Korras Ohren. Die Stimmung wurde immer noch lockerer und die Braunhaarige war erstaunt, dass dies überhaupt möglich sei.   
Die junge Auszubildende stand auf und nahm Asami das kleine Glas aus der Hand welches sie gerade wieder ansetzen wollte.  
„Hey – ich wollte das noch trinken“ beschwerte sie sich und dann wurde sie von der Jüngeren auch schon an der Hand gepackt und hoch gezogen.   
„Das darfst du auch gerne tun. Aber erst mal brauchen wir beide frische Luft ja?“   
Ohne weiteres ließ die Schwarzhaarige sich mit nach draußen ziehen. Ein eisiger Wind umspielte die beiden als die Türen sich hinter ihnen wieder schlossen. Es war ruhig und es fiel Schnee. Die Stadt lag unter einem einzigen, weißen Schleier der nur von den Lichtern erhellt wurde. Alles wirkte friedlich und ruhig. Etwas weiter weg stand eine Gruppe Raucher Sie würden wohl auch zu der Party gehören. Es war einfach unmöglich sich all die Gesichter zu merken. Korra fragte sich ob Asami wirklich alle ihre Mitarbeiter kannte. Aber wenn nicht, wäre das auch kein gutes Bild. Hinter sich vernahm die Braunhaarige ein Seufzen und dann ein Rutschen. Sie drehte sich um. Asami war die Wand herunter gerutscht und saß nun in der Hocke am Boden.   
„Asami? Ist alles gut bei dir?“ wollte die Jüngere wissen und ging vor ihr ebenfalls in die Hocke. Die Schwarzhaarige nickte und zitterte kurz auf. Vielleicht hätten sie Jacken mitnehmen sollen. Aber nur um eben frische Luft zu schnappen wäre das viel zu viel Aufwand gewesen.   
Korra legte eine Hand auf die Schulter ihrer Chefin. Sie erhob ihren Kopf und lächelte. Mehr nicht.   
„Korra~ Weißt du eigentlich wie hübsch du bist?“ Abrupt wurde Korra rot. Hatte sie sich da gerade verhört?   
„Ich glaube du hast ein bisschen zu viel getrunken Asami“  
„Ach so einen Quatsch!~“ sie lallte. Und konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten. Korra musste schmunzeln.   
„Kannst du sie nach Hause bringen?“ die Braunhaarige zuckte zusammen als sie hinter sich die Stimme ihrer Kollegin vernahm und stand auf um diese an zu sehen. Dankend nahm sie Asamis Jacke an und legte ihrer Chefin diese um die Schultern.   
„Wieso ich?“ wollte Korra von Zhu Li wissen.   
„Ganz einfach, Asami muss nach Hause, du weißt wo sie wohnt, irgendwer muss hier ein Auge behalten, Michelle muss auch langsam bewacht werden und Asami will sowieso was von dir!“. Korra schluckte.   
„Ach komm, red doch keinen Scheiß“ murmelte die Jüngere und nahm nun auch ihre Jacke entgegen. Zhu Li war so freundlich und hatte gleich an beide gedacht. Sie wollte auch nicht, dass jeder mitbekam wenn Asami sich auf den Weg machte. Die Leute benahmen sich besser wenn sie noch im Glauben waren, Asami war noch da. Auch wenn die Schwarzhaarige wusste, dass es nicht lange geheim bleiben würde.   
„Aber ich will noch gar nicht ~ hause“ meinte Asami. Korra verdrehte die Augen. Es war Zhu Lis voller Ernst. Aber so konnte Asami auch auf keinen Fall alleine nach Hause. Sie vergaß ja sogar schon Wörter auszusprechen.   
„Okay okay, ich bringe sie nach Hause“ seufzend gab Korra sich geschlagen und half Asami auf die Beine zu kommen und ihre Jacke richtig anzuziehen. Irgendwo war das ja schon ein bisschen peinlich. Was tat man nicht alles.   
„Was machen wir?“ wollte die Schwarzhaarige wissen als Zhu Li schon wieder hinein gegangen war.   
„Wir gehen nach Hause“ sagte Korra und machte sich auf den Weg.   
„Aber ich will noch gar nicht!“ Asami stolperte hinter der Jüngeren her und tat sich sichtlich schwer damit sich auf den Weg zu konzentrieren. War es echt soviel gewesen was die Ältere getrunken hatte? Oder konnte sie einfach nur nicht ganz so viel ab. Korra wusste es nicht, aber eigentlich war das auch egal.  
Die Braunhaarige fragte sich ob Asami wohl bewusst einen Platz zum Feiern ausgesucht hatte, der nah an ihrer Wohnung war. Andererseits war es aber auch nicht weit weg von der Firma. Das war für die Mitarbeiter wohl auch das einfachste.   
Ein wenig genervt drehte Korra sich um als sie feststellte, dass ihre Chefin hinterher hin.   
„Asami, kommst du jetzt oder willst du da Wurzeln schlagen?“ fragte sie ungeduldig. Sie würde Asami bei sich Zuhause absetzen und sich dann von Mako abholen lassen. Das war der Plan.   
„Denkst du das funktioniert?“ wollte die Schwarzhaarige wissen und drückte ihre Beine etwas gegen den Boden. Korra konnte ich sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen und ging zu der Älteren um im nächsten Moment die Hand von dieser nehmen.   
„Nun komm schon~“ das war schon deutlich liebevoller der Braunhaarigen gewesen. Langsam und darauf bedacht, dass die Ältere nicht stolperte setzten die beiden ihren Weg fort. Asami redete die ganze Zeit davon wie schön das Wetter und der Schnee doch war. Und irgendwie wiederholte sie sich. Aber sie blieb brav an Korras Hand und versuchte normal zu laufen. Ab und an verlor sie ihr Gleichgewicht hielt sich dann aber an Korras Arm fest.   
Schon bald erreichten die beiden dann aber auch schon Asamis Wohnung.   
Vergeblich versuchte Asami den Schlüssel ins das Loch zu bekommen. Letztendlich übernahm dann die Braunhaarige das und schloss auf.   
„Hallo~ , Haaalloo~“ vernahm man es aus der Stube. Asamis direkter Weg führte dort hin.   
„Hallo Karl!“ sagte sie fröhlich.  
„Sir Lancelot“ kam nur von dem Vogel gefolgt von einem: „Nuss!“   
„Aber natürlich bekommst du eine Nuss. Ich habe dich sooo lange alleine gelassen. Warte“ Korra musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Der Ton wie Asami mit ihrem Vogel sprach, gepaart mit ein wenig Lallen, hörte sich einfach lustig an. Die Schwarzhaarige öffnete den Käfig und gab ihrem Vogel eine Erdnuss welche er auch sofort anfing aufzuknabbern.  
„Denkst du nicht er sollte mal schlafen? Ist ja schon spät“ fragte Korra im Türrahmen stehend.   
Sie stieß sich ab und half ihrer Chefin dann die Decke über den Käfig zu legen nachdem diese dem Vorschlag zugestimmt hatte.   
„Schlafen hört sich gut an....“ murmelte die Ältere leise. Sie schnappte sich die Hand ihrer jungen Auszubildenen und ging in die Richtung ihres Schlafzimmers.   
„Was wird das?“ wollte die Braunhaarige perplex wissen, ließ sich aber mit ziehen.   
„Naja ich gehe schlafen“. Asami öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer. Korra schaute sich um. Es war genauso schön wie der Rest der Wohnung. In der Mitte stand ein riesiges Bett, auf beiden Seiten ein Nachtschrank und ein Fernseher. Alles liebevoll dekoriert. Vom Zimmer ging ein Durchgang in einen anderen Raum über. Wahrscheinlich Asamis Ankleidezimmer denn dort ging sie herein als sie Korras Hand losgelassen hatte. Kurz darauf kam die Schwarzhaarige wieder heraus.  
„A- .. SAMI!“ Korra drehte sich so schnell sie konnte von ihrer Chefin weg.   
Sie hatte nicht gerechnet, dass sie so gar nichts mehr an hatte. Außer ihrer Unterhose. Und Wahnsinn! Sie war heiß, musste die Jüngere feststellen. Ihr Gesicht hatte eine ungesunde Farbe angenommen.   
„Was denn?“ wollte die Ältere unschuldig wissen.   
Korra hörte wie sie sich unter die Bettdecke gelegt hatte. Blieb aber noch ein bisschen so stehen bevor sie sich wieder umdrehte.   
„Das – alles gut“ seufzte sie. Asami war hoffnungslos. Korra schüttelte den Kopf. Sie war noch immer durcheinander. Das Bild würde sie doch nie wieder aus dem Kopf bekommen.   
Langsam ging sie auf das Bett zu und hockte sich zu ihrer Chefin herunter. Lächelte sie liebevoll an während die Schwarzhaarige schon fast eingeschlafen war.   
„Du bist unmöglich~“ murmelte sie leise und Asami schmunzelte darauf nur.   
„Schlaf gut“ hauchte die Braunhaarige und stand auf als sie einen Griff an ihrem Arm bemerkte.   
„Korra … bleibst du hier?“ abrupt drehte Korra ihren Kopf zu ihrer Chefin um und wusste nicht, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte. Die Ältere zog leicht an Korras Arm und machte sogar ein bisschen Platz im Bett.   
„Äh – in deinem Bett?..“ stotterte die Auszubildende.  
„Bitte....“ murmelte die Schwarzhaarige und zog Korra zu sich ins Bett. Völlig aus dem Gleichgewicht, stolperte die Jüngere und fiel auf den frei gemachten Platz.


	12. Snowman

Verschlafen drehte sich Asami von der einen auf die andere Seite und legte ihren Arm über ihre Bettnachbarin um sich direkt an diese zu kuscheln. Moment mal... Die Schwarzhaarige schlug ihre Augen auf und blickte direkt auf Korra welche seelenruhig schlief. Der Kopf der Älteren ratterte. Langsam nahm sie ihre Hand wieder von der Jüngeren und setzte sich auf. Ihr Kopf brummte und ihre Hand wanderte an diesem um sich die Schläfe zu massieren.   
„Was war das denn?... Wohl doch ein bisschen viel Alkohol“ murmelte sie leise. Den Blick hatte sie von Korra nicht abgewandt. Sie musste schmunzeln. Langsam und bedacht stand die Ältere aus dem Bett auf und musste sich sogleich auch noch mal auf der Matratze abstützen.   
„Okay... ein bisschen mehr“. Die Hand vom Bett wanderte gleich wieder an ihren Kopf als sie langsam versuchte in ihren kleinen Ankleideraum zum tappsen. Ein Blick in den Spiegel verriet ihr, dass sie obenrum nichts anhatte. Sofort errötete die junge Frau und schnappte sich mit einem Räuspern ihren BH und ein weiteres Shirt sowie eine Jogginghose. Sie warf sich die Klamotten nur schnell über und war gerade auf dem Weg aus dem Zimmer heraus als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte und zum Bett ging.   
„Was machst du nur mit mir, .. Kleine..“ hauchte sie der Jüngeren zu und beugte sich kurz hinunter um einen kleinen, federleichten Kuss auf Korras Wange zu hinterlassen. Ein Lächeln zog sich über die Lippen der Jüngeren ehe sie sich auf die andere Seite drehte und friedlich weiter schlief.   
Asami kicherte leise. Jetzt entschied sie sich aber erst einmal dazu duschen zu gehen. Das würde ihr bestimmt gut tun.   
Und damit sollte sie Recht behalten. Ihr Kopf pochte immer noch. Und auch der Gang war noch nicht wieder der Alte. Aber wenigstens fühlte die Schwarzhaarige sich frischer und lebendiger.   
Jetzt musste erst einmal ein Kaffee gekocht werden. Und auch die Brötchen fanden ihren Weg von dem Gefrierfach in den Backofen und das Radio wurde eingeschaltet.   
Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet der Älteren, dass es bereits kurz nach 11 war. Asami fragte sich ob sie Korra wecken oder weiterschlafen lassen wollte. Oder auch wollte. Sie entschied sich dann aber doch fürs wecken, stand auf und betrat leise das Schlafzimmer. Sie blieb kurz in der Tür stehen und schaute in die Richtung ihres Bettes. Korra hatte sich wieder auf die andere Seite gedreht und lag somit an der Bettkante Richtung Zimmer. Asami ging zwei bis drei Schritte vor und blieb wieder stehen. Sie war kurz am überlegen doch wieder um zu drehen. Entschied sich dann aber doch, ihren Weg Richtung Bett fortzusetzen und hockte sich davor. Wie sollte sie die Braunhaarige denn nun wecken. Asami war etwas überfordert, das musste sie sich eingestehen. Natürlich hatte sie gewollt, dass Korra mal in ihrem Bett landete. Aber an gestern Abend konnte die Schwarzhaarige sich nur schemenhaft erinnern. Und das war nicht Sinn der Sache gewesen. Die Ältere fragte sich willkürlich ob sie irgendwas verzapft hatte. Natürlich aber auch wieso Korra überhaupt bei ihr im Bett geschlafen hatte. Zaghaft streckte sie ihre Hand aus und strich Korra eine störrische Strähne aus dem Gesicht welche immer wieder vor ihre Augen fiel. Sie schmunzelte und schüttelte dabei den Kopf. Ihre Hand blieb an Korras Kopfseite liegen um die Strähne festzuhalten. Verträumt spielte ihr Finger ein wenig mit der Strähne. Dabei strich sie immer wieder über Korras Schläfe. Die Kleinere hatte es ihr echt angetan. Niemals hätte Asami damit gerechnet als sie ihre neue Auszubildende einstellte. Zumindest nicht als sie am Telefon mit Tenzin die Sachlage besprach. Aber schon in der Tankstelle hatte sie sich eingestehen müssen, dass Korra einfach unheimlich süß und tollpatschig war. Das am Strand hat die Situation dann nicht gerade besser gemacht und wahrscheinlich hätte sie am Telefon gleich abgesagt.   
Dennoch, sie war froh, dass sie Korra eingestellt hatte.   
Ein Murmeln von Korra und die sich langsam öffnenden Augen ließen Asami aus ihren Gedanken heraus kommen. Schnell zog sie ihre Hand weg und schaute in zwei blaue Augen.   
„G .. - Guten Morgen“ stammelte die Ältere schüchtern und fühlte sich ertappt.  
„Morgen~“ kam nur von Korra zurück die erst ein wenig verwirrt schien. Aber in ihrem Kopf ratterte es ganz gut. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wieso sie bei Asami geschlafen hatte. Allerdings erinnerte sie sich auch an die fast nackte Chefin woraufhin ihre Wangen wieder leicht rot wurden.  
Die Jüngere setzte sich auf und rümpfte ihre Nase.   
„Was ist das denn?“ wollte sie angeekelt wissen. Es roch verbrannt.   
„Was?“ Asami brauchte etwas um zu realisieren, dass der Geruch aus der Küche kam.   
„Ach scheiße! Die Brötchen!“ so schnell sie konnte hastete sie auf, stellte dann aber doch zügig fest, dass ihr Kopf das nicht sonderlich gut fand und fasste sich an diesen.   
„Shit..“ grummelte sie. Korra war derweil aus dem Bett aufgesprungen um Asami im Fall des Falles aufzufangen. Das sah nämlich alles andere als gleichmäßig gerade aus.   
„Ich gehe nachsehen“ meinte die Jüngere nachdem sie sich sicher war, dass Asami auch auf ihren Beinen blieb und verließ das Schlafzimmer. Sofort schaltete sie den Ofen aus, öffnete das Fenster und dann den Ofen aus welchem eine riesige Qualmwolke heraus kam.   
„Was hast du denn gemacht Asami!“ wollte die Braunhaarige wissen.   
Die Ältere stand währenddessen im Türrahmen und schaute unschuldig zu der Jüngeren.   
„Vielleicht die Brötchen vergessen?“ die Antwort kam mehr fragend als antwortend aus ihr heraus.   
Unwillkürlich musste Korra lachen. Asami konnte sich schon süß verhalten.   
Ein Blick in den Backofen verriet, dass die Brötchen wohl eher nicht mehr gegessen werden könnten.   
„Also die wird es nicht mehr zum Frühstück geben“ kicherte die Jüngere als Asami sich hin setzte und sich immernoch den Kopf hielt.  
„Hast du Kopfschmerztabletten?“ Korra war sichtlich besorgt über ihre Chefin. Diese nickte nur mit einem 'Im Bad', Sofort ging die Jüngere in dieses und schaute in einem Apothekerschränkchen nach Tabletten. Tatsächlich fand sie auch welche und brachte diese mit in die Küche.   
„Hand auf“ die Ältere tat wie ihr geheißen wurde und verschloss die Tablette danach in ihrer Handfläche damit diese nicht herunter fiel. Währenddessen machte Korra ihr ein Glas mit Wasser fertig.   
„War wohl doch ein bisschen viel gestern oder?“ wollte sie von der Älteren wissen welche nur unschuldigen Blickes ihre Tablette schluckte und das Wasser hinterher trank.   
Korra ließ sich ebenfalls auf einem Stuhl sinken und schaute die Ältere weiterhin besorgt an. So langsam wurde der Rauch in der Küche weniger.   
„War ich echt so schlimm?“ wollte die Schwarzhaarige wissen. „..Eigentlich war es nie so schlimm... zumindest hatte ich noch nie solche Kopfschmerzen am nächsten Morgen“ murmelte sie leise.   
Korra lachte nur leise. „Ich kann dir nicht sagen wie viel du getrunken hast. Du hast schneller getrunken als ich zählen konnte“ schmunzelte sie.   
„Aber, wer trinkt muss auch mit den Folgen leben!“ sie konnte sich einen belehrenden Spruch nicht verkneifen. „Haha...“ grummelte Asami in ihren Kaffeebecher hinein den sie gerade wieder aufgenommen hatte.   
„Halt-“ schnell nahm die Braunhaarige die Kaffeetasse an sich woraufhin sie einen fragenden Blick der Älteren kassierte.   
„Wieso nimmst du mir meinen Kaffee weg?“ wollte sie wissen und war kurz davor etwas zu grummeln.   
„Dann wirkt deine Tablette nicht so gut“. Korra trank selbst einen Schluck aus der Tasse und behielt diese vorsichthalber bei sich.   
Asami sah verwirrt aus. „Okay... Mutti“ murmelte sie und schnaubte aus. Noch nie hatte es jemand gewagt ihr den Kaffee weg zu nehmen. Asamis Magen knurrte. Sie hatte Hunger. Aber das hatte sich ja nun erledigt.   
„Ich bin dafür, dass wir beide ein wenig raus gehen. Frische Luft wird dir gut tun. Und beim Bäcker können wir in Ruhe frühstücken. Habt ihr einen Bäcker der auch mittags noch geöffnet hat?“ wollte die Jüngere wissen. Die Schwarzhaarige seufzte. Wie konnte Korra nur so voller Energie sein. Hatte sie denn kein bisschen Kater?   
„Hmh .. der in der Stadt“ murmelte Asami und blickte zur Uhr. „Muss ich wirklich?“ wollte sie sich noch einmal versichern. Eigentlich hatte sie gar keine Lust nach draußen zu gehen. Es war kalt, ihr Kopf dröhnte, überall lag Schnee. Aber Korra ließ nicht locker. Geschlagen stand sie auf und ging ins Schlafzimmer um sich um zu ziehen. Korra folgte ihr. Ihre Sachen lagen schließlich auch dort.   
In ihrem Ankleidezimmer zog Asami erst einmal den Vorhang zu. Korra hatte sie sicherlich oben Ohne gesehen. Aber das war im besoffenen Kopf.. das war was anderes. Sie zog sich warme aber dennoch gemütliche Sachen an bevor sie wieder heraus kam.   
Korra schmunzelte, sie lernte immer neue Seiten an ihrer Chefin kennen. Und sie gefielen ihr wirklich gut. Asami hatte einen einfachen, schlichten, etwas zu großen Pulli an und eine ganz normale Hose.   
Sie kannte ihre Chefin ja normalerweise nur im Anzug. Aber so gefiel sie ihr nochmal besser. Der Gedanke daran ließ sie wieder kurz erröten.   
„Wollen wir?“ die Jüngere versuchte ihre Gedanken auszublenden und machte sich auf den Weg in den Flur um sich in ihrer Jacke ein zu packen. Asami tat es ihr gleich. Wickelte sich ihren Schal um, zog ihre Handschuhe an und murmelte sich in ihre Jacke.   
Bevor sie die Wohnung verließen, wurde noch die Decke von Sir Lancelot's Käfig weggenommen und dann verließen die jungen Frauen auch schon das Apartment. Die Straßen waren leer, alles war friedlich und die Sonne schien. Ein richtig schöner, ruhiger Sonntag. Still liefen die beiden nebeneinander her. Keiner von beide traute sich diese Stille zu durchbrechen bis sie beim Bäcker ankamen.   
„Wie geht es deinen Kopfschmerzen?“ wollte Korra wissen und schaute zu der Älteren als sie gerade an einem Tisch Platz nahmen nachdem sie ihre Bestellung aufgegeben hatten.  
„Es wird besser“ ein kleines Lächeln zierte die Lippen der Schwarzhaarigen schon wieder was auch Korra ein Lächeln nicht zurückhielt.   
Und schon bekamen die beiden ihre belegten Brötchen und fingen an zu essen.   
„Also Korra~ Wie kam es das du in meinem Bett geschlafen hast?“ die Braunhaarige verschluckte sich abrupt als Asami diese Worte aussprach und wurde etwas rot.   
„Kannst du dich nicht erinnern?“ mit einem Kopfschütteln beantwortete die Ältere die Frage und hörte gespannt was Korra zu erzählen hatte. Man merkte deutlich, dass ihr das doch ein bisschen peinlich war. Hier räusperte sie sich einmal und dort schwenkte sie ihren Blick zur Seite ab.   
„Tut mir leid für die Umstände die ich dir bereitet habe..“ murmelte sie sichtlich berührt. Korra wankte ab.   
„Das ist schon okay“ meinte sie locker, froh darüber, dass sie nun auch mal die Gefasste sein konnte und Asami so unsicher war. Sie genoss es wirklich mehr und mehr von ihrer Chefin zu erfahren und sie in dem Moment eben auch näher kennen zu lernen. Es war einfach komplett anders zwischen den beiden seit gestern.   
Korra wusste nichtmal, wann genau sie aufgehört hatte Asami zu siezen. Es war einfach so. Und es schien die Ältere noch nicht zu stören. Zumindest bis jetzt nicht.   
Gemütlich aßen die beiden auf ehe sie auf standen und sich wieder anzogen und bezahlten. Asami bestand darauf, diese zu bezahlen. Schließlich musste Korra so viel wegen ihr durch machen.   
„Dafür gehst du noch mit mir spazieren?“ fragend schaute die Jüngere zu ihrer Chefin auf. Diese musste ein wenig kichern, stimmte dem aber nickend zu.   
„Aber nur wenn wir langsam gehen“ kicherte sie noch hinterher.   
„Abgemacht~ In aller Ruhe“ stimmte Korra zu und überließ die Führung der Älteren. Diese kannte sich hier ja schließlich besser aus. Ihr Weg führte in den Park. Korra hatte den Park schon gesehen als sie das letzte mal Brötchen kaufen war. Das traf sich ja gut, denn den wollte sie sich sowieso noch anschauen. Der Tag fing irgendwie schon wunderschön an, wie die Braunhaarige fand. Trotz der Situation gestern und dem Wiedererzählen gerade beim Frühstück war die Stimmung zwischen ihnen normal, gelockert.   
Und der Park sah einfach traumhaft aus unter der schon dickeren Schneedecke.   
„Es ist schön wenn der Schnee mal ein paar Tage liegen bleibt, statt matschig zu werden“ stellte die Schwarzhaarige fest und nickte nur zustimmend. Sie gingen weiter und folgten den Wegen die man durch Fußspuren anderer, nur erahnen konnte.   
Nach einer kleinen Weile kamen sie auf eine große Wiese zu. Diese konnte man nur erahnen unter dem vielen Schnee. Und sie sah sogar fast unberührt aus. Weiter hinten bauten kleine Kinder einen Schneemann. Korra sah zu Asami, dessen Blick auch in Richtung der Kinder hing.   
„Lass uns auch einen bauen!“ meinte die Jüngere voller Euphorie. Asami schaute sie etwas verwirrt an.   
„Wie alt waren wir noch gleich?“ lachte sie leicht. Korra zuckte mit den Schultern.   
„Ist doch egal, das hat nichts mit dem Alter zu tun!“ grinste sie bückte sich runter und formte einen Schneeball. Dieser wurde direkt in Asamis Hand gedrückt die gerade dabei war, ihren Mantel näher an ihr Gesicht zu ziehen und sich den Mund mit dem Kragen zu bedecken.   
„Erwarte nicht zuviel von mir, Korra. Mein Kopf brummt immer noch!“ murmelte sie.  
Korra formte sich einen zweiten Schneeball um diesen im nächsten Moment über den Boden rollen zu können.   
„Wer trinken kann, kann auch arbeiten!“ meinte die Jüngere ohne auf zu schauen.   
„Sei mal nicht so frech!“ lachte die Schwarzhaarige und warf den Schneeball auf Korra zu, sie traf sogar. Empört drehte die Andere sich um und stemmte ihre Arme in die Seiten.   
„Das bekommst du noch zurück!“ sagte sie herausfordernd und schaute zu der Älteren.   
„Pff~ Soll ich jetzt Angst haben?“ ebenfalls frech streckte sie ihrer Auszubildenden die Zunge heraus, formte sich einen neuen Ball und fing ebenfalls an zu rollen. Natürlich nicht so schnell, wie Korra. Sie schien ein Schneemann-Bauprofi zu sein. Denn während die Jüngere die beiden größten Kugel geformt und aufeinander gebracht hatte, war Asami gerade mal mit dem Kopf fertig. Aber auch der war schon groß. Sie war halt auch einfach langsamer.   
Dennoch zufrieden kugelte sie den großen Ball zum Schneemann. Zumindest zu dem, was schon stand.   
„Hilfst du mir die Kugel darauf zu bekommen?“ fragte Asami Korra welche sofort mit anpackte und sie zusammen die Kugel hochhoben.   
Allerdings musste unter Asamis Füßen eine gefrorene Stelle gewesen sein denn gerade als sie den Ball richtig positioniert hatten, verlor die Schwarzhaarige das Gleichgewicht mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei und fiel geradewegs auf Korra. Zusammen segelten sie zu Boden wobei die Schwarzhaarige doch noch etwas weicher fiel. Während Korra auf ihrem Rücken landete, lag die die Ältere auf ihr drauf und wurde von Korras Armen festgehalten. Verwirrt schaute sie sich an und mussten erst einmal realisieren, dass sie gefallen waren. Ein Blick zur Seite verriet, dass die Schneekugel neben ihnen zerbrochen war. Die beiden Frauen brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus ehe sie sich wieder in die Augen schauten.   
„Heute bin ich wohl die Tollpatschige von uns beiden?..“ murmelte die Schwarzhaarige schüchtern. „Ich finde das ganz schön süß ..Sami“ hauchte die Braunhaarige. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, wanderte ihre Hand an Asamis Hinterkopf und zog sie leicht zu sich herunter um die letzten Zentimeter zwischen ihnen zu überbrücken.


	13. Did this really happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verzeiht mir, aber es ist so stressig auf der Arbeit ... :(

Langsam schlossen sich die Augen der beiden Frauen bis sich ihre Lippen berührten.   
Es war als würde die Zeit stehen bleiben.  
Korras Hand strich sanft durch die Haare der Älteren um sich dann wieder weiter oben zu vergraben und sich den Weg durch die Haare wieder herunter zu suchen.   
Asami seufzte wohlig in den Kuss. Ihre Lippe bewegten sich leicht und vorsichtig gegeneinander. So als hätten sie Angst, sich gegenseitig kaputt zu machen.   
Nur langsam lösten sich die beiden voneinander. Die Gesichter wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.   
Liebevoll trafen sich ihre Blicke nachdem die Augen von ihnen sich langsam öffneten.  
Korra konnte noch immer Asamis Atem auf ihren Lippen spüren.   
Auf ihren Wangen lag ein leichter Rotschimmer.   
Asami zuckte erschrocken zusammen als ein Ball haarscharf an Korras Kopf vorbei rauschte und die Stille zwischen ihnen durchbrach.  
„Was-“  
„Entschuldigen sie!“ hastete ein kleiner Junge dem Ball hinterher.   
Korra setzte sich halb auf und schaute ihm nach.   
„Schon gut“ rief sie hinterher und konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen.   
„Kinder~“ schmunzelte Asami. Korras Blick wanderte zu der Schwarzhaarigen.   
„Er hat mich ja nicht getroffen“ meinte sie belanglos und schaute an sich runter um im nächsten Moment wieder ein wenig rot zu werden. Sie räusperte sich.   
Auch Asami realisierte, dass sie noch immer auf dem Schoß der Braunhaarigen saß und stand im nächsten Moment hastig auf.   
„S – Sorry“ haspelte sie und half der Jüngeren dann auf die Beine.   
Diese zuckte allerdings nur mit den Schultern und lächelte schüchtern.   
„Wollen wir langsam … heim?“ murmelte Asami und bekam als Antwort ein Nicken von Korra als Antwort.   
Irgendwie entwickelte sich zwischen den beide Frauen eine peinliche Stille. Keiner wollte die Situation kaputt machen. Zudem wussten beide nicht, was sie sagen sollten.   
Hin und wieder stahl sich ein Blick zu der Andere. Ganz unbemerkt.   
Schneller als es Korra lieb war, kamen sie auch schon an Asamis Apartment an.   
Mit einem klacken drehte die Ältere den Schlüssel im Schloss um.   
„I … Ich denke ich werde Mako anrufen damit er mich abholen kann“ murmelte die Braunhaarige und ging direkten Weges in die Küche um ihr Handy zwischen die Finger zu nehmen.   
„Lass Korra.   
Ich kann dich nach Hause bringen. Ich muss sowieso in die Richtung“ bot Asami ihrer Auszubildenden an.   
Man sah deutlich, dass diese mit sich haderte und sich nicht entscheiden konnte das Angebot an oder ab zu lehnen.   
Letzten Endes schüttelte die Jüngere aber nur den Kopf.   
„Er hat mir schon geschrieben. Ich soll einfach Bescheid sagen wann ich-“  
„Es macht mir wirklich keine Umstände dich eben ab zu setzen“ unterbrach sie die Braunhaarige prompt.   
Korra seufzte geschlagen.   
„Okay“. Sie schmunzelte leicht. Asami war wirklich hartnäckig.   
„Dann lass uns los“ fügte die Braunhaarige noch schnell hinterher und schob sich ihr Handy in die Jackentasche.   
Die Sonne draußen war schon verschwunden und der Himmel wurde in ein schönes Rot getaucht.   
Zusammen traten sie den Weg zu Asamis Auto an und stiegen ein um im nächsten Moment los zu fahren.   
„Asami!“ erschrocken trat die Schwarzhaarige auf die Bremse und ging voll in die Eisen.   
Gott sei dank war die Straße leer gewesen.   
„Was zur Hölle!“ mit weit aufgerissenen Augen betrachtete sie die Jüngere neben sich.   
„Da hätten wir rein gemusst. In die Abbiegung“ sagte die Braunhaarige resigniert.   
„Und deswegen erschreckst du mich so?! Es hätte sonst was passieren können. Ich hätte fast einen Herzinfarkt wegen dir bekommen!“ meinte die Ältere aufgebracht.   
„Sorry...“  
Asami startete den Rückwärtsgang des Wagens und fuhr ein kleines Stück zurück um dann in die Straße abzubiegen.   
Sie hielt an als Korra ihr sagte, was das Haus sei in dem sie lebte und schaltete den Motor ab.   
„Danke“  
Wieder umgab die beiden eine peinliche Stille welche sich zwischen ihnen einschlich.   
Korras Hand wanderte zu dem Abschnaller und drückte den Auslöser hinunter der ihren Gurt frei ließ. Asami hob ihre Hand von dem Schaltknüppel und überlegte kurz ob sie den Moment nutzen sollte. Entschied sich dann aber dagegen und legte ihre Hand wieder auf die Schaltung.   
Korra hatte die Hand der Älteren nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen verloren und seufzte innerlich sehr. Sie konnte sich nur vorstellen, was die Andere vorgehabt hatte.   
Vielleicht spielte ihre Fantasie ihr aber auch nur einen Streich.   
Die Kleinere holte tief Luft und öffnete dann die Autotür um im nächsten Moment den Wagen zu verlassen.   
„Gern~“ hauchte die Ältere noch hinterher.  
Korra schloss die Tür und fing dann an zu lächeln als sie zu der Haustür ging. Noch einmal schaute sie zurück zu Asami und bekam eine Lichthupe bevor der Motor erneut gestartet wurde und das Auto ihrer Chefin weiter fuhr. Einen Augenblick folgte der Blick der Jüngeren dem Auto. In dem Moment passierte der Tag vor ihrem Auge Revue und entlockte ihr ein leichtes Kichern. Um sie herum war es dunkel geworden. Ihr Blick wanderte nach oben. Man konnte jeden Stern erkennen, so klar war es. Die Kleinere bedauerte es kurz, dass Asami schon wieder gefahren war. Schloss dann aber doch die Haustür auf und betrat das Treppenhaus um im nächsten Moment ihre eigene Haustür auf zu schließen als sie diese erreichte.   
Freudig wurde sie von Naga angesprungen und ihre Mitbewohner ließen nicht lange auf sich warten.   
„Da bist du ja endlich! Ich warte seit Stunden auf deine Rückmeldung. Ich-“  
„Sorry Mako. Mir ist was dazwischen gekommen“ die Braunhaarige konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Die Erinnerung an den Tag stieg ihr einfach über den Kopf. Im positiven natürlich.   
„... Asami hat mich nach Hause gebracht“ beendete ihren Satz nach einer kurzen Pause.   
„Oho~“ Bolin wurde hellhörig und Korra verdrehte nur die Augen. Sie wusste, dass sie nun genau erklären musste was passiert war. 

„Ich wusste es!“ gab der Jüngere erfreut von sich als Korra aufgehört hatte zu erzählen.   
Sie schaute ihn nur fragend an.   
„Was wusstest du?“  
„Das ihr ineinander verknallt seit“ sprach der Ältere der Brüder einfach dazwischen. Korras Gesicht glich einer Tomate.   
„Sind wir nicht! Erzähl nicht so einen Bullshit“ versuchte die Braunhaarige sich raus zu reden.   
„Achso? Und sich einfach so mögende Menschen knutschen sich in aller Öffentlichkeit?“.  
Korra wusste nichts zu kontern. Sie kommentierte dies mit einem tiefen Seufzen.   
„Wie dem auch sei. Seitdem haben wir so gut wie kein Wort mehr gewechselt. Und auch sonst gab es nichts erwähnenswertes mehr“ murmelte die junge Frau und schaute ihre beiden Mitbewohner an.   
„Denk nicht so negativ!“ ermahnte Bolin seine Mitbewohnerin.   
„Was macht sie eigentlich an Weihnachten?“ wollte er noch hinterher wissen.   
„Woher soll ich das denn wissen? … Warte worauf?“  
„Sie kann doch her kommen!“   
„... Nein Bolin!   
Sie ist meine Chefin   
Und ganz nebenbei, sie hat sicherlich besseres zu tun als uns zu besuchen.   
Außerdem sind wir doch eh bei Tensin!“ kaum hatte Korra den Satz zuende gesprochen, war ihr jüngerer Mitbewohner auch schon aufgesprungen und war im Wohnzimmer verschwunden.   
Korra hörte nur Bruchteile des Schwarzhaarigen. Er redete zu hastig und euphorisch um ihn in einem anderen Raum verstehen zu können.   
„Wenn Bolin sich einmal was in den Kopf gesetzt hat“ grummelte der Ältere ein bisschen und verdrehte seine Augen.   
Korra bestätigte dies mit einem genervten Seufzen.   
Sie wollte ihre Chefin auf gar keinen Fall bedrängen oder gar ihre Zeit zu den Feiertagen stehlen.   
Keine 5 Minuten später stand ihr Mitbewohner auch schon wieder in der Küche.   
„Tensin hat keine Probleme damit. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er meinte sogar, dass das eine super Idee wäre. Er sagte irgendwas davon, dass Asami sonst sowieso arbeiten würde, keine Familie – Naja wie dem auch sei. Er setzt sich sofort mit ihr in -“  
„Bolin! Es reicht! Fragst du vielleicht auch mal mich bevor du einfach etwas über meinem Kopf hinweg entscheidest?   
Sie ist meine Chefin! “  
verwundert schaute der Jüngere die Braunhaarige an und musste anscheinend kurz überlegen. Er tat es allerdings mit einem Schulterzucken ab.   
„Du kannst es jetzt eh nicht mehr ändern~“ flötete der Schwarzhaarige, verpasste seiner Mitbewohnerin einen Knutscher auf die Wange und verschwand dann summend in seinem Zimmer.   
„Boar dieser-“ knurrte sie leise und tat es ihm dann aber gleich. Nur das sie in ihrem eigenen verschwand.   
„Er kann doch nicht! Ich muss ihr schreiben!“. Korra nahm ihr Handy in die Hand und suchte Asamis Nummer raus. Zumindest die von ihrem Firmenhandy. Sie konnte sich allerdings gut vorstellen, dass die Ältere durchweg darauf zu erreichen sei.   
>> Hey.... du ich muss mit dir> Mein Mitbewohner will, dass wir Weihnachten...


	14. I don't know

Müde saß die Braunhaarige an ihrem Rechner und musste sich zusammen reißen, nicht gleich wieder ein zu schlafen. Die letzten Nächte hatte sie kaum mit Schlaf verbracht.   
Zu sehr war ihr Kopf damit beschäftigt sich um ihre Chefin zu drehen.   
Erschrocken zuckte die Auszubildende zusammen als ihr Telefon plötzlich klingelte.   
Es rief sie sonst nie jemand auf ihrem eigenen Telefon an. Es sei denn, es wurde automatisch von Zhu Lis weiter geleitet.  
„Future Industries, was kann ich für Sie tun?“ meldete sie sich zu Wort.   
„Ach Tensin du bist es. Was kann ich – wir tun was?“ während des Sprechens wurde sie auch schon unterbrochen.   
„Okay~   
Meinetwegen. Wen von euch Glücklichen habe ich denn erwischt?“ wollte die 19-jährige wissen.   
„WAS?!“   
es herrschte einen Moment lang Ruhe ehe Korra wieder zum reden ansetzte.   
„Tensin bitte … das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein. Da habt ihr doch ganz sicher manipuliert“ wenn man genau hinhörte, konnte man von der anderen Seite des Hörers ein beteuertes verneinen dieses hören.   
„Ich kann es anscheinend eh nicht mehr ändern oder? Gut. Hmh. Wir sehen uns dann Heiligabend. Okay ….  
Wir kommen mit dem Auto zu euch. Je nachdem wann die Jungs aufstehen. Bis dann~“. Genervt legte Korra den Hörer wieder auf die Telefonstation und vergrub ihren Kopf zwischen den Händen.   
Schrottwichteln.   
Und natürlich hatte sie zufällig Asami zugeteilt bekommen. Wer es glaubte. Da hatte doch ganz sicher jemand nach geholfen.   
Direkt im nächsten Moment schwung die Tür auf und Asami betrat das Büro. Verwundert schaute die Braunhaarige zwischen ihren Händen hervor, schaute auf die Uhr auf ihrem Bildschirm und blickte dann zu Zhu Li. „Ich gehe Pause machen. Soll ich dir was mitbringen?“. Die Angesprochene schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf während Korra ihren Mantel anzog und aus dem Büro verschwand. Asami schaute ihrer Auszubildenden hinterher und seufzte nur etwas geknickt. Wenigstens Hallo hätte sie doch sagen können.   
Irgendwie war ihre Beziehung zueinander gekippt.   
Sie gingen sich, soweit es möglich war, aus dem Weg. Und auch sonst wechselten sie nur bedingt Worte miteinander. Vieles wurde einfach durch Zhu Li geregelt was den Job anging.   
„Sie hat heute keinen guten Tag...“ versuchte Zhu Li ihre Chefin ein wenig aufzumuntern aber diese wunk nur ab.   
„Ist ja auch egal... Solange ihre Arbeit gut läuft“ murmelte die Schwarzhaarige und ging geradewegs auf die Kaffeemaschine zu um sich einen Latte Machhiato zu machen.   
„Asami … Was ist zwischen euch passiert?   
Auf der Weihnachtsfeier war noch alles gut zwischen euch. Korra hat dich sogar nach Hause gebracht. Habt ihr euch gestritten?“  
Asami schüttelte mit dem Kopf und schaute nachdenklich in ihre Tasse.   
„Ich glaube ich habe mich an dem Abend ein wenig doof verhalten. Ich hab halt auch einfach viel getrunken. Das ist keine Entschuldigung, ich weiß..“ sie ging zu Zhu Lis Tisch und zog sich einen Stuhl heran um sich auf diesen nieder zu lassen.   
„Ist ja auch egal eigentlich. Sie hat mir das gar nicht übel genommen“  
..“Wo ist dann das Problem?“ wollte die Brillenträgerin von ihrer Chefin wissen. Anscheinend konnte sie der Jüngeren nicht so ganz folgen.   
Asami schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Eigentlich gibt es kein Problem. Ich hatte am nächsten Tag höllische Kopfschmerzen.   
Korra bestand darauf, dass wir frühstücken gehen weil uns die Brötchen verbrannt waren und-“  
„Sie hat bei dir geschlafen?“  
„... natürlich hat sie das.. ich habe sie anscheinend sogar in mein Bett gezogen“. Asami wurde bei dem Gedanken daran leicht rot und musste ein wenig lächeln.   
„Soso~“  
Asami verdrehte die Augen.   
„Es ist nichts passiert, falls du das meinst.   
Naja …. wir waren dann frühstücken und danach wollte Korra, dass wir noch spazieren gehen.  
Haben wir dann auch gemacht.   
Es war eigentlich wunderschön. Das Wetter war traumhaft. In Verbindung mit dem frischen Schnee. Ruhe …. Traumhaft einfach“   
bei der Erzählung bildete sich eine leichte Gänsehaut auf dem Körper der Chefin. Natürlich blieb das auch ihrer Angestellten nicht verborgen.   
Asami musste kurz aufkichern. In ihrem Kopf war die Geschichte schon weiter.   
„Sie wollte einen Schneemann bauen, total kindisch. Aber es war so befreiend irgendwie. Sie ist ein kleiner Kindskopf!“  
Asami schmunzelte kurz und Zhu Li konnte nicht anders als sich auch ein kleines Grinsen auf ihre Lippen schlich.   
„Wir haben einen gebaut und Korra war viel viel schneller fertig weil ich einfach noch immer noch Kopfschmerzen hatte.   
Sie hat mir geholfen den Kopf oben drauf zu heben. Unter meinen Füßen war es rutschig und ich bin mit ihr auf den Boden gefallen und … jaa...“ sie seufzte und wurde noch ein wenig röter.   
„Und ja?“ hakte Zhu Li nach.   
„Ihr habt euch geküsst?~“ grinste sie.   
Asami fühlte sich ertappt. Ihr Blick ging zur Seite und einen Moment schwieg sie.   
„... vielleicht... Und es war einfach schön ….“  
„Und wo ist dann euer Problem?“ Zhu Li verstand nicht.   
Asami schüttelte mit ihrem Kopf. Sie wusste es ja selbst nicht.   
„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen.... Niemand traut sich mehr ein Wort zu sagen. Die Stimmung nach dem Kuss war einfach beschissen.... Sie ist dann noch kurz mit zu mir … und ich habe sie dann nach Hause gefahren....“ mit einem weitere Seufzen beendete die Schwarzhaarige ihren Satz.   
„Und weiter?“   
„Nichts und weiter. Danach ist wirklich nichts mehr passiert. Wir haben seitdem auch nichts weiter geredet außer wenn es sich wirklich nicht vermeiden ließ.“   
„Du bist ihre Chefin. Du hast soviel Einfluss auf sie wenn du willst“  
doch Asami schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.   
„Das will ich ja gar nicht. Wahrscheinlich denkt Korra gerade einfach nur, dass sie sowieso nichts für mich empfindet und-“  
„Ach so ein Quatsch! Hör auf dir sowas einzureden. Korra macht die ganze Situation auch ganz schön zu schaffen. Sie arbeitet zwar. Aber sie ist nicht mehr voller Energie dabei. Sie arbeitet jetzt ordentlicher, das will ich gar nicht abstreiten. Sie scheint auch Respekt davor zu haben wieder einen dummen Fehler zu machen wofür du sie anmaulen könntest.   
Aber trotzdem hat sie mir ein bisschen besser gefallen als sie anfing zu stottern wenn sie dich sah und-“ da ging auch schon die Tür wieder auf und Korra kam herein.   
„Ist schon eine Stunde um? So lange wollte ich gar nicht hier bleiben. Ich hab noch soviel zu erledigen!“ Asami schaute auf die Uhr und leerte im nächsten Moment ihre Kaffeetasse um dann auf zu stehen und das Büro wieder zu verlassen. Nun war es an Korra ein wenig sparsam hinterher zu schauen.   
„Ist alles okay?“ wollte sie von ihrer Arbeitskollegin wissen die nur ein wenig schmunzelte und die Braunhaarige wissend anschaute.   
„Du hast sie also geküsst?~“   
Korra stoppte in ihrer Bewegung und schaute ertappt zu ihrer Kollegin.   
„H.. Hat sie dir das erzählt?“ wollte sie wissen was mit einem Nicken bestätigt wurde.   
„Wieso hast du sie nicht angesprochen nach dem Kuss?   
Wieso behandelt ihr euch so?“ wollte die Sekretärin von der Jüngeren wissen.   
Die Jüngere schien über die Worte nach zu denken und setzte sich wieder an ihren Tisch nachdem sie sich einen Kaffee zubereitet hatte.   
„Ich weiß es nicht Zhu Li … Ich denke einfach, dass sie nichts von mir möchte. Wieso sollte ich mir dann unnötig Hoffnung machen oder mich in etwas hinein steigern was gar nicht da ist?   
Das Allerschlimmste an der ganzen Geschichte ist, dass wir Weihnachten zusammen verbringen müssen. Und oh welch Wunder... ich habe sie beim Schrottwichteln zugeteilt bekommen.“  
.“... du kannst aber auch ganz schön grießgrämig sein oder?“ wollte die Schwarzhaarige belustigt wissen.   
Von Korra erhielt sie allerdings nur ein mürrisches 'Haha' als Antwort zurück.   
„Korra … ich sehe doch wie es dich belastet... und sie belastet das auch. Ich verstehe euer Problem einfach nicht. Ihr beide schaut dem anderen immer hinterher wenn er geht. Jede Sekunde die du kannst schaust du Asami an.. solange sie es nicht merkt.   
Meinst du wirklich bei ihr ist das anders?...“  
Korra blickte über ihren Bildschirm hinweg und versteckte damit ihre rot gewordenen Wangen hinter dem Monitor.   
„Hmpf..“   
„Na komm... Mach Feierabend.   
Du hast heute sowieso keine gute Laune. Du machst zwar deine Arbeit aber so hat das ganze auch keinen Sinn.  
Genieß deinen Urlaub. Ich mache hier den Rest noch zu Ende und dann gehe ich auch in den Urlaub“ meinte Zhu Li sanft zu der Jüngeren welche gerade doch ein wenig verwirrt auf schaute.   
„Meinst du das Ernst?“ wollte sie sich auch nochmal vergewissern.   
Zhu Li nickte nur. Korra schloss die Datei welche sie gerade erst geöffnet hatte und schickte Zhu Li diese per Mail damit sie sie ohne Probleme weiter bearbeiten konnte.   
„Du bist die Beste“ grinste die Braunhaarige, schnappte sich ihre Tasche und verließ dann so schnell wie möglich das Gebäude um sich zum Bus zu begeben.


	15. Coming home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frohes Neues und viel Spaß! :)  
> Die Ff neigt sich langsam dem Ende zu

„Korra jetzt steh auf“ klopfte es an der Tür der Braunhaarigen.

Die Angesprochene drehte sich genervt unter ihrer Bettdecke um diese im nächsten Moment weg zu schlagen.

„Ich komm ja schon..:“ grummelte sie leise und stand auf.

Wie spät war es eigentlich? Kurz vor 8 verriet die Uhr. Morgens natürlich. Es war soweit. Heiligabend.

Das bedeutete, dass sie einen langen Weg zu Tenzin vor sich hatten. Verschlafen tappte sie zu ihrem Kleiderschrank und wühlte sich ein paar bequeme Klamotten heraus.

Schick, oder eher schicker, anziehen konnte sie sich immer noch wenn sie bei ihrem Ziehvater angekommen war und ein Bad genossen hatte.

Darauf freute sie sich wahrlich am meisten. In ihrer Wohnung besaßen sie nämlich lediglich eine Dusche.

Verwundert schaute die 19jährige sich um als sie das Tapsen der Pfoten ihres Hundes vernahm. Allerdings befand Naga sich nicht in ihrem Zimmer sondern irgendwo im Flur.

Fertig angezogen schnappte sie sich ihre Tasche und verließ ihr Schlafzimmer.

„Wie siehst du denn aus“ lachte Bolin als er schnell im Bad verschwand und Korra kurz darauf durch die Haare bürstete.

„Hey~“ murmelte sie leise und wuschelte sich danach noch einmal durch die Haare.

„Sorry, aber so kann man dich ja nicht auf die Straße lassen.

„Ich war mit Naga schon draußen. Mako räumt gerade die restlichen Sachen ins Auto.“.

Die Braunhaarige seufzte. Diese Hektik von dem Jüngeren konnte ganz schön nervig sein. Vor allem, wenn man noch keinen Kaffee hatte.

Sekunden später wurde ihr auch schon ein befüllter Thermobecher in die Hand gedrückt als sie auch schon aus der Wohnung geschoben wurde.

„Bolin... du kannst Gedanken lesen“ dankend nahm sie ihren Becher.

Sie wusste, dass Bolin sich nur auf die Kinder freute und deswegen so aufgedreht war. Umso besser. Sie spielte zwar auch gerne mit den Kindern, war aber auch froh wenn sie mal ihre Ruhe hatte.

Sie seufzte tief aus als sie endlich im Auto platz genommen hatte und dazu kam einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee zu nehmen.

10 Stunden Fahrtzeit. Wenn sie gut durchkommen würden.

Sie kamen gut durch.

Pünktlich stellten sie ihr Auto an einem kleinen Hafen ab und wurden auch gleich von Tenzin auf einem kleinen Motorboot empfangen.

Fröhlich begrüßten sie sich gegenseitig.

Schnell war ihr Gepäck und auch Naga und Pabu eingeladen und sie fuhren herüber zur Insel. Tenzin hatte ein großes Anwesen auf diesem. Eigentlich hatte Korra es hier gar nicht schlecht gehabt.

Keine 5 Minuten später waren sie drüben. Direkt am Steg begrüßten sie 2 Schneemänner die die Kinder gebaut haben mussten.

Korra musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Ohne es zu wollen musste sie direkt wieder an Asami denken.

Asami... apropro.

„Ist sie schon da?“ wollte Korra wissen. Tenzin war erst sehr verwirrt aber er schaltete schnell.

„Asami?“ er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie hat angerufen kurz bevor ich euch abgeholt habe. Sie ist in den Stau gekommen und gerade geht es weder vor noch zurück. Sie meldet sich noch einmal wenn es weiter geht“. Korra war erleichtert. Und für einen kurzen Moment kribbelte es in ihrem Körper.

Sie würde tatsächlich kommen. Korra musste zugeben, dass sie damit gerechnet hatte, dass ihre Chefin nicht kommen würde. Aufgrund eben dieser Situation zwischen ihnen.

„NAGA!“ freudiges Geschrei ertönte aus dem Haus. Naga hatte dieses schon erreicht und die Kinder begrüßten sie fröhlich und aufgeregt.

Korra schnappte sich zwei der Taschen während die Männer den Rest herein trugen.

Es war eine ausgelassene und fröhliche Stimmung bei der Ankunft. Alle freuten sich, sich gegenseitig wieder zu sehen.

Korra brachte ihre Sachen in ihr ehemaliges Zimmer. Dieses war noch immer eingerichtet. Für den Fall der Fälle das sie entweder freiwillig oder unfreiwillig zurückkehren musste.

Gedankenverloren ließ sie ihre Finger über die alten Möbel schweifen.

Es war schon wirklich lange her das sie hier gewesen war.

Etwas Wehmut machte sich in ihr breit. Sie fühlte sich schuldig.

Familie war so wichtig. Und sie hatten ein wirklich tolles Verhältnis. Und trotzdem hatte sie es in einem Jahr nicht geschafft hierher zu kommen.

Das letzte Mal war die Geburt von Rohan.

Das würde sich in Zukunft definitiv ändern. Das schwor sie sich.

Ein unheimlich intensiver Geruch stieg in die Nase der Braunhaarigen.

„Wow, hier riecht es wahnsinnig lecker!“ schwärmte sie als sie die Küche betrat. Pema drehte sich fröhlich zu Korra um.

„Danke, ich hoffe so schmeckt es auch~“  
„Ganz sicher Pema, ich habe noch nie an deinem Essen gezweifelt~“ Pema fühlte sich geehrt.

„Wo ist Rohan?“ wollte Korra neugierig wissen. Sie war gespannt darauf wie große der Kleine geworden war.

„Er schläft in seinem Zimmer. Er wird sicher nochmal aufwachen“.

„Okay, kann ich dir was helfen? Oder stört es dich wenn ich baden gehe“

„Geh ruhig~“ lachte Pema und drehte sich wieder den Herd zu. Korra wusste, dass sie lieber alleine in der Küche wühlte und so alles unter Kontrolle hielt.

In freudiger Erwartung verschwand die neunzehnjährige noch einmal in ihrem Zimmer um sich ordentlichere Kleidung zu holen und verschwand dann im Badezimmer.

Ohne weiter zu zögern ließ sie sich sofort heißes Wasser in die Wanne. Die schwerste Entscheidung war nun nur, dass sie nicht wusste welchen Badezusatz sie nutzen sollte.

Eukalyptus, Lavendel, 7 Kräuter, Entspannung, Muskel Aktiv, Babyschaum.... letzteres wohl eher nicht. Sie lachte leise und entschied sich dann für Entspannung. Das konnte sie nun gut gebrauchen. Sie war doch ordentlich nervös wenn sie an ihre Chefin dachte. Sie ließ ihre Klamotte vom Körper gleiten und stieg dann ins Wasser.

Sie tauchte einmal komplett unter Wasser ehe sie sich bequem hinlegte und ihren Kopf auf der Kopfrolle bettete und die Augen schloss.

Ihre Gedanken kreisten um den bevorstehenden Abend. Sie wünschte sich so sehr, dass die Stimmung zwischen ihr und Asami endlich wieder normal wurde. Eigentlich gab Korra nicht viel auf Weihnachten. Das Fest der Liebe. Aber gerade das war dass, woran Korra nun festhalten wollte.

Durch ein Vibrieren wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und ihr Blick wanderte zu dem Handy neben ihr auf dem Badewannenrand.

Neugierig nahm sie das Mobiltelefon zwischen ihre Hände.

>1 neue Nachricht von Asami Sato<

Neugierig öffnete die Braunhaarige die an gehangene Nachricht welche sie über Whatsapp bekommen hatte.

>>Hey Korra....

Ich bin noch 10 Kilometer vom Hafen entfernt... rote Ampel und kleiner Stau, bevor du dich aufregst das ich während der Fahrt schreibe.

Weißt du …. ich weiß nicht was ich schreiben soll. Ich möchte nicht, dass es zwischen uns so bleibt wie es ist.

Bitte lass uns die Weihnachtstage schön und unverkrampft verbringen...

Vielleicht sollten wir reden... später

… Unser Kuss geht mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf :* <<

Korra wusste nicht ob ihr heiß wurde weil das Wasser zu warm und die Luft zu feucht war oder aber ob dieses Gefühl von der Nachricht kam.

Sollte sie zurück schreiben.

Und vor allem... wenn ja, was.

>>.... mir auch nicht ….<< die Löschtaste wurde betätigt und schon war der Satz wieder weg. Korra seufzte. Das Spiel kannte sie doch schon.

>>Ich freue mich auf dich~<< die Braunhaarige überlegte lange ob sie die Nachricht abschicken sollte. Entschied sich dann aber dafür.

Allerdings war das Handy so sehr beschlagen von dem Wasserdampf, dass es nicht richtig reagierte. Genervt drückte die Braunhaarige auf dem Touch Display herum.

„Fuck! Nein! NEIN!“ geschockt schaute sie auf das Display.

Durch das viele, wilde rumdrücken auf dem Display hatte sie ausversehen ein Bild von ihren nackten Beinen im Badewasser gemacht und es ihrer Chefin geschickt.

In Verbindung mit dem Satz den sie abgesandt hatte, hatte das Bild irgendwie eine ganz andere Bedeutung.

„Das kann nicht wahr sein“ fluchte sie geschockt, legte das Handy beiseite und tauchte unter das Wasser.

 


End file.
